Bitten
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: A existência de Edward como vampiro o ensinou a aceitar uma vida sem amor... Até ele conhecer Isabella e salvar a vida dela. Edward descobre, então, uma paixão abrasadora, que ele imaginava perdida para sempre... COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

_Prepare-se para entrar num mundo de desejos intensos e prazeres proibidos, de homens misteriosos e sedutores, de mulheres encantadoras, sensuais e provocantes... Um mundo secreto, do qual voc__ê__ n__ã__o vai mais querer sair..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap<strong>**í****tulo I**

A sala estava escura como um breu. À fraca luz do luar infiltrando-se pela janela não ajudava muito. Entretan to a escuridão era crucial para a armadilha.

Edward encolheu-se atrás da arca que havia sido posi cionada para que ninguém o visse quando entrasse na sala. Com a mão firme no cabo da espada e os músculos tensos, tinha a atenção voltada para a fresta de luz que vinha de baixo da porta do quarto.

Um ruído chegou-lhe aos ouvidos quando o pai se me xeu no esconderijo do lado oposto do quarto, e ele voltou o olhar para aquela direção sem nada enxergar.

Mais um ruído. Uma série deles. Sons de um velho guer reiro impaciente, na certa. Não se encontravam escondidos havia muito tempo, porém estavam ansiosos por vingar a morte do restante da família.

Em silêncio, Edward blasfemou pela teimosia do pai em não querer ficar a seu lado. Depois de perder a mãe e a irmã em um curto espaço de tempo, desejava mantê-lo bem próximo, principalmente porque estavam à espreita para evitar que a fera atacasse de novo naquela noite.

Ainda se encontrava de luto pela mãe e irmã, e a tristeza o enfraquecia. Contudo ele lutou para recobrar as forças e procurou transformar a raiva em mais poder para vencer a batalha que estava por vir.

Não fazia muito, havia voltado de uma guerra apenas para encontrar o Castelo Cullen em polvorosa e a mãe morta. Fora o pai quem lhe contara o que tinha acontecido:

Poucas semanas antes, moças e rapazes tinham começa do a morrer. Seus corpos tinham sido encontrados vazios de sangue, com duas pequenas marcas paralelas no pescoço acusando uma mordida, e o pânico logo se instalara no clã Cullen. Como os ataques ocorriam à noite, os pais tinham começado a trancar seus filhos assim que o sol se punha.

Entretanto, nem assim as mortes diminuíram. Duas garotas tinham sido encontradas mortas em suas camas, a poucos metros de onde os familiares dormiam.

Como chefe do clã, o pai de Edward tinha a responsa bilidade de impedir que o massacre continuasse, além de vingar os entes perdidos. Imediatamente, montara uma patrulha para vigiar a cidade durante a noite, e um grupo de homens saíra à caça do assassino. Depois de três noites de buscas, ele surpreendera um ser semelhante a um homem sugando o pescoço de um dos patrulheiros da cidade. Ficara petrificado ao confirmar com os próprios olhos um mito centenário: uma besta vagando pela noite para se alimen tar de sangue humano. A revolta, entretanto, o fizera atacar a criatura de surpresa, decapitando-a antes que a fera matasse sua vítima.

As notícias tinham se espalhado pela cidade como o vento. Todo o clã havia se reunido para aclamar a volta do grupo, e o corpo do vampiro viera para a cidade de bruçado em um cavalo. Carlisle Cullen tinha entrado no vilarejo segurando a cabeça do assassino, cuja bocarra en contrava-se aberta e com os longos caninos evidentes. Uma enorme fogueira fora montada para que o corpo e a cabeça da criatura fossem queimados. Por fim, tinha havido uma celebração pelo final do terror e pela volta em segurança do líder do clã.

Edward respirou fundo. O pai tivera a ilusão de que os problemas haviam terminado, de que o vampiro que assom brava a cidade estava morto e todos se encontravam em segurança.

Entretanto, na noite seguinte, sua mãe fora vítima de um ataque. Quando o pai tinha acordado, encontrara a esposa exangue, deitada a seu lado na cama.

Ficara claro, então, que havia mais de um vampiro nas redondezas. E que esse último era ainda mais atrevido, pois tirara a vida de lady Cullen.

Edward se recostou na parede, cansado. Chegara em casa no dia em que a mãe fora encontrada morta e, naquela mesma noite, unira-se ao pai na caçada ao monstro; mas as duas primeiras buscas tinham sido em vão. E quando eles haviam retornado, depois de três dias, ficaram sabendo que a irmã dele estava morta. O novo vampiro tinha sido ágil o suficiente para driblar a guarda montada em toda a cidade.

Ficara evidente, dessa forma, que aquela segunda cria tura sabia que seu pai havia liquidado o outro vampiro e queria vingança. Sendo assim, a provável vítima seguinte seria ele mesmo.

Inconformados, ele e o pai tinham resolvido montar uma armadilha. O plano era bem simples: um monte de feno fora colocado sob seus lençóis para enganar a criatura. Os dois montariam guarda, um de cada lado da cama. Assim, se o monstro entrasse, seria atacado por trás.

Em princípio a estratégia lhe parecera boa, mas, depois de terem extinguido o fogo da lareira e apagado as velas, ficaram sem qualquer visão. Como poderiam enxergar o vampiro naquele breu?...

O pai o acalmara, dizendo que o quarto se iluminaria com a luz da tocha do corredor quando a porta fosse aberta. Porém, ele ainda não estava convencido de sua segurança, pois havia a janela.

Concordou em seguir com o plano, contudo, esconden do-se atrás do baú; e ficou mais tranqüilo quando, depois de alguns minutos, sua visão se adaptou ao escuro e a fraca luz do luar lhe permitiu ver ao menos o contorno da cama.

De repente, Edward teve a impressão que estava mais escuro do que antes e relanceou os olhos para a janela. Na certa a lua havia sido coberta por uma nuvem que impedia a passagem de seus raios.

Estava prestes a relaxar quando ouviu outra seqüência de ruídos estranhos. Contraindo-se inteiro, olhou para o canto onde o pai se encontrava. Teria sido um gemido?

Com a respiração suspensa, aguçou os sentidos, gelan do até a alma. Era como se houvesse passado de caçador a presa.

— Pai? — chamou em um sussurro.

Silêncio absoluto. Edward ficou em alerta, desconfiado de que o monstro já estava dentro do quarto.

Não. A luz da tocha teria se espalhado para dentro do aposento ou algum barulho se faria escutar se houvesse ali algum intruso.

Assim mesmo, a sensação de perigo o deixou tenso.

— Pai! — chamou de novo, em voz alta.

Sem obter resposta alguma, ele engatinhou até a porta. Toda a mobília, com exceção do baú, havia sido tirada do quarto, deixando o espaço livre. Edward chegou até a porta sem fazer barulho algum. Suspirando de alívio, espalmou as mãos na madeira, certificou-se de que não escutava nenhum ruído suspeito e abriu a porta de supetão.

A luz alaranjada da tocha invadiu o aposento no mesmo instante.

Piscando para se acostumar com a claridade, ele estava prestes a se desculpar pelo falso alarme quando deparou com o pai acocorado no chão, com sangue jorrando de duas pequenas perfurações no pescoço. Carlisle vestia a máscara pálida da morte e respirava com dificuldade.

Alarmado, Edward atravessou o quarto. Ao capturar um movimento com o canto dos olhos, virou-se e puxou a espada ao mesmo tempo que a figura frágil de uma mulher surgia das sombras, paralisando-o. Ela era magra, pálida, miúda e dona de uma beleza rara. Ele jamais havia visto um conjunto tão perfeito. Seu rosto era oval, emoldurado por cabelos escuros que caíam em cascata sobre os ombros, chegando até a cintura.

Edward estudou as linhas perfeitas, perplexo com a be leza dos olhos grandes e expressivos. Mas encantou-se mesmo foi com a boca vermelha e bem desenhada. Teria passado a noite a fitá-la se uma voz grave não tivesse quebrado o silêncio:

— É ela, filho! — Carlisle conseguiu falar. — Ela é a vampira! Mate-a!

Edward sentiu como se tivesse levado um golpe no estô mago. Olhou de um para o outro, esperando que ela negas se. Estava fora de sua concepção que uma criatura tão linda fosse o monstro que caçavam.

No entanto, o sorriso malévolo e cínico a denunciou, Quando a estrige lambeu os lábios, ele percebeu: o verme lho sedutor era o sangue de seu pai.

Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Aquela era a vampira que havia matado sua mãe e sua irmã!

O ódio substituiu o encanto, impulsionando-o a atacá-la com a espada. No entanto ela foi mais rápida, segurando a lâmina com uma força descomunal. Edward ficou sem poder levantar ou abaixar a arma, mas empurrou o punhal, enter rando a espada na mão dela.

A vampira não demonstrou dor, tampouco sangrou.

Ele estremeceu. Só os mortos não sangravam.

Antes que pudesse fazer uma nota tentativa de atingi-la, a besta avançou. Edward mal teve tempo de antecipar o movimento, quanto menos de impedi-lo. De repente, a mão gelada da estrige contornou seu pescoço, e ela elevou a perna, atingindo-o no peito. Ele caiu de joelhos, quase sem ar.

A vampira ficou a seu lado, de frente para Carlisle. Desarmado, pois a espada havia caído, Edward grudou as mãos na dela, tentando desesperadamente afastá-la.

Sua impotência o deixou de olhos arregalados e com dificuldade para respirar. Afinal, era um guerreiro, forte, implacável, com o dobro do tamanho daquela criatura. Mesmo assim, estava sendo sufocado, sem que ela demons trasse o esforço para tanto.

— Criatura dos infernos! — gemeu Carlisle.

A mulher que mantinha o filho dele preso como se fosse um boneco de pano soltou uma gargalhada horripilante.

— Pode estar certo disso — concordou em tom de ironia, e sua voz se tornou ainda mais fria ao completar: — Ninguém mandou que causasse a morte do meu companheiro.

Edward viu o pai se esforçar para ajudá-lo enquanto ele continuava lutando para não ser enforcado, mas nenhum dos dois obteve sucesso. Carlisle mal se mexeu e caiu em seguida, soltando um lamento de desespero ao ver a mulher cravar os dentes no pescoço do filho.

A primeira mordida fez Edward sentir a dor da morte. Depois, um estranho êxtase partiu da perfuração em sua pele. Contrariado, ele percebeu o corpo reagindo como se estivesse com uma amante. Logo em seguida, foi envolvido por um manto frio e sua vista se tornou mais turva.

A última visão antes de cair na escuridão foram as lágri mas brotando dos olhos do pai.

Quando recuperou a consciência, Edward se viu deita do na cama, sem ter noção de como havia chegado àquela posição. Com dificuldade, rolou para o lado e ficou imó vel diante da visão do corpo do pai estirado e sem vida no chão.

— Ele está morto — disse a vampira, parada na frente da janela, a luz do começo do dia sombreando-lhe o cor po miúdo —. Você permanecerá aqui. A alma de seu pai sofrerá muito mais se souber que seu querido filho sobrevi verá da mesma maneira que eu.

— Nunca! — gritou Edward.

— Veremos — retrucou ela com um sorriso cruel. — Fique tranqüilo. Vai descobrir o que precisará fazer para amenizar a dor da fome.

Entendendo que a vida não lhe seria tirada por mise ricórdia, Edward virou o rosto; Mesmo não vendo aquele rosto diabólico e lindo, porém, não pôde impedi-la de continuar falando.

— Está amanhecendo. É melhor procurar abrigo quan do o sol surgir, caso contrário experimentará as brasas do inferno na própria pele. Garanto que não é uma experiência das mais agradáveis.

Ele virou a cabeça, pronto a praguejar que preferia a morte do que se transformar em um morto-vivo, mas teve tempo apenas de vê-la, passar através da parede, sumindo de vista.

Só então entendeu como a estrige havia entrado no quar to. Ele e o pai não teriam chance alguma. Nenhum deles tinha considerado que ela poderia atravessar paredes.

Ao menos, por hora, ela havia ido embora.

Edward continuou deitado na cama, disposto a permitir que o sol o abençoasse com a morte que a vampira tinha lhe negado. Entretanto, quando os primeiros raios se infil traram pela janela, tocando-o nos pés, teve a sensação de que alguém havia ateado fogo em suas botas. Nem o couro, ou as roupas foram capazes de protegê-lo.

Blasfemando por mal suportar a dor, rolou para fora da cama, caindo ruidosamente sobre o chão de madeira. Ao menos ali estaria protegido por mais algum tempo. Ainda estava fraco demais para ficar de pé e se recusava a gritar por ajuda. Não queria que sua gente o visse naquele es tado. A única notícia que chegaria à aldeia era a de que o chefe, Carlisle Cullen, e seu filho e único herdeiro, Edward Cullen, tinham sido mortos naquela noite.

Usando o pouco de força que ainda restava, Edward abriu o baú atrás do qual estivera escondido e se jogou para dentro. Foi com grande alívio que fechou a tampa, acomodando-se na escuridão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então, vocês gostaram?

Aguardando muitas reviews! (*olhinhos brilhando*)

Em breve capa no meu perfil!

Até o próximo capítulo,

Beijinhos!

SrtaSwanCullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****í****tulo II**

Isabella cuspiu a água que lhe encheu a boca e tossiu. Procurou afrouxar as cordas que a mantinham presa na tentativa de expelir o líquido que havia chegado a seus pulmões. Passado o mal-estar, tentou manter os olhos e a boca fechados, porém ambos se abriam por instinto.

Apesar de engolfada pelo vento forte, precisava de ar. Gostaria de abrir os olhos também, embora houvesse quase nada a ser visto. Estava presa na fria e úmida escuridão, e o vento e as ondas se alternavam, batendo em seu corpo fragilizado. Se não fosse pelo mastro sólido ao qual estava amarrada, já teria sido arremessada ao mar.

Em desespero, desejou estar se afogando, assim seria o fim daquela tortura. Do modo como se encontrava, po rém, as ondas a castigavam: primeiro por prensá-la contra o mastro, depois por tentar sugá-la com igual força. Cada centímetro de sua pele gritava em reação ao abuso da água gelada e das cordas que a prendiam.

Isabella imaginou que, àquela altura, a pele sob as cordas estaria em carne viva. O sofrimento parecia durar por uma eternidade. Estaria padecendo em uma espécie de purgató rio? Talvez fosse um castigo por não ter se preocupado o suficiente quando o tio fora arrastado pelas águas. Ignorar a perda de um ente querido em meio ao caos era o suficien te para mandá-la para o inferno?...

Não se achando merecedora de tamanha punição, abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para o céu, sendo imediatamente coberta por outra onda.

Tossiu, desesperada em busca de ar.

A tempestade tinha chegado sem aviso prévio. O céu azul da manhã ensolarada fora mudando de cor e, em segundos, ficara escuro. Pelas conversas dos marinheiros, ela havia entendido que a tempestade não seria pior do que qualquer outra.

Entretanto, com o decorrer dos minutos, o humor deles fora se alterando. Conforme as pesadas nuvens se aproxi maram, o navio passara a balançar de um lado para o outro como um animal selvagem.

Então a chuva tinha começado, seguida por relâmpa gos breves e intermitentes que iluminavam as gigantescas muralhas de água. O barco lutara bravamente para vencer o mar em revolta, e a monstruosidade das ondas a havia deixado em pânico. Só lhe restara rezar.

Se a embarcação fosse de passageiros, estaria protegi da em uma cabine. Mas se encontrava em um dos navios de carga do tio e não havia cabine alguma. Assim, tinha passado os primeiros momentos da tempestade agarrada à amurada, próxima a uma pequena cobertura de madeira.

A força dos ventos e do mar tornara cada vez mais di fícil a tarefa de manter os pés sobre o convés. O capitão havia sugerido que a prendessem junto com o tio ao mastro principal.

Seu tio havia insistido para que a amarrassem primeiro, mas, nas circunstâncias adversas, o capitão e o primeiro marujo haviam levado tempo demais para fazer isso. O vento fizera de vela seu longo vestido, afastando-a deles a toda hora.

Quando eles se preparavam para buscar seu tio, a ven tania ficara ainda mais impiedosa e, para piorar o martírio, uma onda gigantesca levantara o navio, tombando-o para o lado.

Os homens não haviam tido tempo de alcançar apoio antes de ser arrebatados por outra onda que quebrara no meio do deque. Tinham sido arrastados junto com destro ços de parte do navio, e o capitão fora esmagado contra a cabine.

Naquele instante, Isabella entendera que só se salvaria se algum milagre acontecesse.

Agora só ouvia os estrondos das ondas batendo contra o barco e o assobio interminável do vento. Pouco antes, ainda escutara gritos dos marinheiros, mas logo o barulho da natureza em fúria abafara qualquer evidência de vida.

Concluiu, então, que era a única alma viva naquele pesadelo.

E não fazia a menor idéia por quanto tempo resistiria. O navio ainda flutuava, o que não diminuía o risco de ela morrer afogada enquanto lutava para se livrar das cordas.

De repente, a madeira começou a quebrar, e um forte barulho chegou a seus ouvidos acompanhados por um solavanco que balançou o mastro e o deque onde mantinha os pés apoiados. Levantando a cabeça, Isabella tentou enxergar através da escuridão. Seu coração pulsava, descompassado, enquanto ela tentava adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo indicava que o barco havia batido em alguma coisa, o que, de maneira alguma, era um bom sinal.

Outra onda a atingiu com força, e Isabella gemeu quando sua cabeça bateu violentamente contra o mastro. Por um breve momento, a névoa foi iluminada pelas estrelas que dançaram sob suas pálpebras.

Foi então que, como num passe de mágica, o vento e a água se aquietaram. Ainda era possível ouvir o vento, mas este não mais a engolfava com sua força,

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos ao sentir uma forma pressio nada contra seu corpo. Surpresa, visualizou uma nesga de luz em meio a escuridão. A tempestade havia sumido com a mesma rapidez com que chegara, e uma lua tímida lutava com as nuvens remanescentes.

O luar ainda fraco iluminou uma camisa branca e braços que enlaçavam seu corpo. Antes que pudesse com preender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu que as cordas que a tinham torturado por tanto tempo haviam sumido.

Consumida pela exaustão e pela fraqueza, Isabella per cebeu as pernas fraquejarem. No mesmo instante, porém, alguém a levantou no colo.

— Segure-se em mim.

A voz era clara. Mesmo assim, ela achou que era fruto de sua imaginação. Contudo, diante da perspectiva de ser res gatada, obedeceu ao comando, embora seus braços resistis sem a qualquer movimento. Esforçando-se muito, levantou os olhos e deparou com a beleza misteriosa de seu salva dor: olhos cinzentos e tristes refletiam o luar em um rosto pálido, lindo e ao mesmo tempo trágico. Talvez por estar fragilizada, Isabella deduziu que aquele homem carregava um pesado fardo de sofrimento.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outra onda que sacudiu o barco, arremessando os dois contra o mas tro. Ela tornou a bater a cabeça, porém, dessa vez, não viu estrelas: apenas o vazio da perda dos sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** já **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**RenesmeeBlack**_, e _**JanaPepita**_ por favoritar a história e colocá-la em alerta!

E então, vocês estão gostando? Mandem reviews! Please!

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Isabella piscou os olhos sem conseguir enxergar nada. Por um momento, teve medo de ainda estar no navio.

Então se viu seca, deitada em uma superfície macia e coberta com várias mantas. Estava a salvo!

O pensamento feliz, todavia, trouxe a dúvida: como?

De repente, um rosto pálido e bonito, com os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento, invadiu sua mente. Sentou-se na cama de súbito. Sabia que deveria agradecer ao desconhecido, mas temia o que estava por vir.

Espreitou pelo quarto. Não havia muito a ser visto além de sombras não identificáveis com a pouca luz do ambiente. Sentiu-se perdida. Não saberia precisar por quanto tempo havia ficado sob a forte tempestade, muito menos por quantas horas tinha dormido.

De onde estava, avistou uma sombra retangular na pa rede. Deslizou para fora da cama e, com os braços esten didos, seguiu com cuidado até ela. Suas mãos não tocaram madeira, e sim um tecido pesado: cortinas.

Segurando o material, afastou-o com um só puxão. O sol do meio-dia invadiu o quarto, cegando-a, e forçando-a a recuar, cambaleante.

Recuperada, estudou o cômodo onde se encontrava. O quarto tinha uma aura de tristeza. Nem os fortes raios do sol alegravam a decoração cinzenta, coberta por pó e detritos.

Passando as mãos pelos braços, procurou evitar o frio que subia por seus pés vindo do chão. Foi então que se deu conta de que não estava com seu vestido. Alguém o tinha trocado por uma camisola branca e longa!

Sentiu o rosto corar ao imaginar que o homem dos olhos sombrios havia sido o responsável por aquilo. Logo afastou a idéia, contudo, atribuindo a tarefa a uma criada. Entretanto, bastava olhar em volta para saber que não havia possibilidade de existir uma serviçal por ali, tal era a desordem e a sujeira.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um clique. A porta se moveu, e uma cabeça grisalha surgiu no vão.

— Eu... — Isabella parou de falar, quando a pessoa fechou a porta.

Entretanto, não demorou para que uma senhora de idade, carregando uma bandeja, surgisse de novo.

— Eu já estava imaginando se iria dormir o dia intei ro! — A mulher atravessou alegremente o quarto e colo cou a bandeja sobre uma mesa perto da janela. — Não iria culpá-la se continuasse descansando. Eu é que estou curio sa demais desde que o patrão a trouxe para casa. — Dito isso, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se bem próxima da cama. — Vamos ver... Eu trouxe um pouco de comida boa e nutri tiva para que recomponha suas forças. Sente-se, milady!

Isabella dirigia-se para a cadeira quando a senhora ergueu os braços, alarmada.

— A senhorita não pode ficar andando descalça nesse chão frio! Além do mais, não está bem agasalhada apenas com essa camisola. Oh, Céus!... Não sei se temos chinelos ou um roube. Volto em um instante.

A mulher desapareceu, deixando Isabella sem entender muita coisa. Não tivera chance nem mesmo de fazer uma das tantas perguntas que a afligiam.

O agradável cheiro da comida roubou-lhe as preocu pações Depois de tantas horas sem comer, era natural que desejasse devorar tudo o que havia ali.

O sortimento era variado: pão fresco e ainda quente, uma cumbuca com mingau de aveia, ovos com bacon, frutas frescas, queijos e tortinhas que pareciam divinas.

Ansiosa, Isabella esqueceu todos os percalços e atacou o prato de comida.

Ainda se deliciava com as guloseimas quando ouviu o barulho alto de um móvel sendo arrastado pelo corredor. Levantou-se e, curiosa, seguiu até lá, vendo a pobre mulher tentando mover um enorme baú.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la! — ofereceu, e a velha senhora levantou a mão, dispensando sua preocupação.

— Já estou quase chegando. Volte para sua refeição, milady.

Sem dar ouvidos ao pedido, Isabella posicionou-se em uma das pontas do móvel e começou a empurrá-lo para dentro do quarto até pararem aos pés da cama. Não foi surpresa algu ma ver a pobre mulher quase sem ar quando endireitaram o corpo. Não imaginara que o pequeno esforço fosse ser tão extenuante. Estava acostumada a trabalhos até mais pesados, mas concluiu que as horas que passara presa ao mastro tinham consumido parte de sua energia.

— Vamos ver o que temos aqui. — A mulher abriu a tampa do baú e começou a puxar as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas dali de dentro. — Estas vestimentas pertenceram à mãe do nosso mestre, ou à sua irmã, não tenho certeza. Foi daqui que tirei a camisola que está vestindo. Milorde disse que poderia usar o que fosse necessário — anunciou, feliz por ter encontrado o pé de um chinelo.

Isabella pegou o chinelo e sentiu a maciez do tecido ao calçá-lo. Fez o mesmo quando a mulher achou o outro pé e um robe.

— Assim está bem melhor — comentou a senhora com um sorriso de satisfação, acompanhando-a até a mesa. Sur preendeu-se ao notar o quanto Isabella já havia comido. — Ora, fico feliz que milady não tenha perdido o apetite!

Com o rosto corado, ela notou o quanto tinha ingerido no curto espaço de tempo em que a mulher se ausentara.

— Por quanto tempo fiquei dormindo? — indagou, confusa.

A anfitriã sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona, servindo-se de uma tortinha antes de responder.

— Estava amanhecendo ontem, quando foi trazida para cá. A senhorita se encontrava desacordada e mal respirava. Troquei suas roupas molhadas e a coloquei na cama. Dormiu o dia inteiro, e emendando a noite também. Comecei a fi car preocupada esta manhã. Por isso preparei a bandeja de comida e vim vê-la.

— A tempestade começou por volta do meio-dia — lembrou-se Isabella, pensativa. — Isso significa que fiquei amarrada naquele mastro por...

A senhora meneou a cabeça, concordando com a conster nação da hóspede.

— A senhorita passou por uma provação. Fez muito es forço e precisava descansar. Termine sua refeição... Não é sempre que tenho a chance de cozinhar para estranhos.

— A senhora é a responsável pela cozinha do castelo? — Isabella quis saber.

A mulher piscou e, mais uma vez, deu um leve tapa na testa.

— Que cabeça a minha! Ainda nem me apresentei. Sou a sra. Clearwater, minha querida. Cozinheira, governanta e faxineira... nas horas vagas. — Ela deu de ombros, olhando em volta, visivelmente constrangida pelo estado deplorável do quarto.

— Deve ser muito difícil manter limpo um castelo destes sozinha. — Isabella solidarizou-se ao ouvir o longo suspiro da outra.

— Não me preocupo em limpar nada além do piso prin cipal. O restante do castelo costuma ficar fechado. Não recebemos visitas com freqüência — contou a senhora, que havia puxado o prato de biscoitos para perto de si, servindo-se sem a menor cerimônia. — Como é o seu nome?

— Isabella — respondeu ela, aceitando um dos biscoi tos; e sua boca salivou ao saborear o confeito. — Isabella Marie Swan.

— Isabella Marie Swan — repetiu a sra. Clearwater, sorrindo ao ver a convidada morder o quitute com prazer. — Parece nome de gente importante.

— Não possuo nenhum título — admitiu Isabella. — Não sei se minha memória está boa, mas lembro-me vagamente de um homem me desamarrando do mastro do navio.

— Com razão. Foi Cullen.

— Por acaso ele é bonito, tem o rosto pálido e os olhos tristonhos?

— Isso mesmo. Edward Cullen é muito atraente, não há dúvida. Foi uma pena o que lhe aconteceu.

— O quê?

A sra. Clearwater remexeu-se na cadeira.

— Notei que não usa anel... Não é casada, querida?

— Não — respondeu Isabella, confusa com a súbita mu dança de assunto. Reassumindo também o costumeiro bom humor, acrescentou: — Ainda não...

— Como assim?

— Eu iria me casar com um conde hoje — explicou, corrigindo-se em seguida: — Bem, para ser mais exata, o casamento devia ter sido ontem. Por essa razão meu tio e eu viajávamos para o Norte. Deveríamos chegar ao nosso destino à tarde, pernoitaríamos, e a cerimônia ocorreria no dia seguinte. Suponho que passei a maior parte do dia da festa dormindo.

— Ia se casar com um conde sem ao menos ser uma lady? — a sra. Clearwater indagou, perplexa.

Isabella sorriu diante do espanto da criada. Tinha havido uma época em que algo do gênero não seria nem sequer cogitado.

No entanto, os tempos eram outros. Plebeus não mais estavam ligados a um lorde e eram livres para exercer ati vidades de comércio e amealhar um bom patrimônio. Com a mudança, senhores empobrecidos, mas ainda donos de títulos, haviam começado a se casar com plebéias sem nome, porém donas de grandes fortunas, garantindo assim a permanência nos ciclos sociais.

— Mesmo não tendo título, tenho escolaridade. E, ao que me consta, possuo também uma pequena fortuna. Além do mais, o conde procurava por uma esposa jovem e saudável para presenteá-lo com um herdeiro, e meu tio precisava do título para melhorar seus negócios. — Isabella franziu o cenho e olhou para a bondosa senhora. — Meu tio foi um dos primeiros a ser dragados pelas ondas. Suponho que...?

A sra. Clearwater balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

— Meu senhor disse que a senhorita era a única alma viva no navio. Sinto muito.

Isabella sentiu tanto pesar pela perda do capitão e de sua tripulação quanto pela do tio. A bem da verdade, apesar do parentesco, este também lhe era tão desconhecido quanto os outros.

— A senhorita disse que seu tio e o conde queriam o casamento. E quanto à sua vontade? — indagou a governan ta, olhando-a nos olhos.

— A minha vontade?...

Engraçado ela nunca ter pensado no que era importante para si mesma, pensou Isabella.

Mas os desejos de uma mulher raramente eram consi derados. Seu dever era cumprir com qualquer trato e ser obediente a seus tutores. Afinal, as decisões cabiam aos homens... Ou assim ela aprendera.

— A senhorita queria se casar com o conde? — indagou a Sra. Clearwater, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Isabella estremeceu ao se lembrar do velho conde de Black. Na primeira e única vez em que tinham se encon trado, ele a devorara com o olhar; depois anunciara a to dos que ela seria de sua propriedade, chamando-a de "fina iguaria".

— Eu não queria, mas era a vontade de meu tio — respondeu, insegura.

— Nesse caso, acho que deveríamos mandar uma men sagem ao conde.

— Não! — gritou Isabella, assustando-se com a altura da própria voz.

Respirou fundo, forçando-se a reassumir a calma. Desde que soubera que teria de se casar com o conde de Black vivia aterrorizada.

No entanto, não tinha como evitar o triste destino. Como seu guardião, o tio havia feito de tudo para ajeitar seu futuro da maneira que achara melhor.

Agora que ele tinha falecido, contudo, tinha dúvidas se ainda teria de cumprir seus desejos, casando-se com o repulsivo nobre. Seria justo colocar sua sorte nas mãos de um homem nojento como aquele? Não poderia assumir sua própria vida?

Até onde ia sua compreensão, agora poderia assumir o próprio destino. Sem dúvida um advogado seria nomeado para se encarregar de suas finanças até que ela completasse vinte e cinco anos, conforme estabelecia o testamento de seu pai. Contudo, mesmo sendo um homem da lei, o defen sor não poderia obrigá-la a se casar.

Aliás, ninguém mais podia. Era uma mulher livre.

A idéia a fez sorrir. Aquela tempestade horrorosa servira para libertá-la!... Mas o que fazer dali para frente?

Naquele exato momento não tinha certeza de como pode ria agir. Desejava que ao menos o conde não fizesse longos discursos aos advogados da família, voltejando-a com suas reprovações. Ficar afastada era sua única chance de refletir sobre o que faria... contanto que nenhum aviso de que ainda estava viva fosse enviado.

Isabella voltou o olhar para a Sra. Clearwater. Encorajada pela expressão de candura, concluiu o que começara a dizer:

— Não desejo me casar com o conde. Nunca quis.

— Presumo que não será agora que irá mudar de idéia, não é?

— Não, mas... — Isabella hesitou antes de admitir: — Temo que, se a senhora fizer contato com o conde, eu seja pressionada a honrar com o acordo.

A sra. Clearwater bateu em seu ombro com carinho.

— Você precisa de tempo, minha querida. Tempo e es paço para decidir o que fazer e como agir. E isso temos de sobra aqui. Será muito bom desfrutar uma companhia feminina.

Isabella sentiu-se aliviada em um instante, para retrair-se no seguinte.

— E quanto ao seu patrão?

— Claro que milorde saberá, mas não se importe.

— Milorde? Seu patrão é um lorde? — ela questionou, surpresa.

— Não mais — contou a sra. Clearwater, desviando o olhar da curiosidade estampada no rosto de sua hóspede. — De qualquer forma, não há com o que se preocupar. Ele não costuma circular durante o dia; sai apenas à noite. Você provavelmente estará dormindo enquanto ele estiver vagando por aí para se alimentar.

Vagando? Alimentar?... Isabella não entendeu a escolha de palavras e teria dirimido sua dúvida se a sra. Clearwater não lhe tivesse tomado a mão, demonstrando confiança. Em seguida, a senhora levantou-se e seguiu até o baú.

— Seu vestido estava em farrapos por causa da tempes tade, mas tenho certeza de que encontraremos alguma coisa para vestir — disse, remexendo as roupas até escolher um traje azul-claro com um espartilho da mesma cor e man gas longas. — Termine sua refeição — sugeriu ao esticar o vestido sobre a cama. Quando terminar, venha até a cozi nha e vou levá-la à biblioteca. Milorde é um ávido leitor. Deve haver lá algum livro que a interesse.

— Se fosse possível, gostaria de agradecer a ele por ter me salvado — pediu Isabella quando a criada se preparava para deixar o quarto.

A expressão da sra. Clearwater se alterou visivelmente. Mesmo assim, ela forçou um sorriso.

— Ele não estará de volta antes da hora do jantar. Quem sabe não seja uma boa hora para conversarem.

— Então não há dúvida de que é a sua cozinha que o faz voltar para casa — concluiu Isabella, sorrindo.

Mais uma vez o rosto da criada assumiu um ar preocu pado, intrigando-a.

— Ele prefere jantar fora, mas costuma estar em casa nesse horário que lhe falei.

Dito isso, saiu do quarto, deixando Isabella pensativa. Por que alguém que tinha boa comida em casa preferia buscar refeições fora dali?

Deixando as dúvidas de lado, reparou que o quarto ostentava um brilho diferente.

Mas eram seus olhos que estavam diferentes. Ela estava livre.

A idéia brincava com suas crenças e sentimentos. Havia se resignado por tanto tempo com o destino que lhe tinha sido imposto que ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo havia mudado.

No entanto, uma coisa era certa: não precisaria se casar com o conde de Black.

Respirando fundo, empurrou a mesa e se levantou. Ainda poderia servir-se de mais um quitute ou dois, mas tinha muito a fazer. Estava feliz por a sra. Clearwater ter concorda do em dar-lhe tempo para resolver sua situação. Contudo, não queria acrescentar mais trabalho à vida da gentil senhora. Afinal, poderia fazer por merecer a estadia aju dando nas tarefas diárias do castelo... a começar por levar a bandeja do café da manhã até a cozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** já se **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**AnnaPrentice**_, e _**MelCullenMalfoy**_ por colocar a história em alerta!

Poxa pessoal, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês nessa fic! Mandem reviews!

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Edward acordou quando o sol sumiu no horizonte. Não se levantou de imediato e ficou ali, quieto e imóvel, ou vindo os ruídos das atividades no castelo. Havia uma ener gia zunindo no limiar de sua consciência mesmo enquanto dormia. Geralmente era acordado pela sra. Clearwater circu lando pelos corredores, mas percebia algo a mais naquela noite. Embora já reconhecesse a calma do casal de criados, percebia agora que sua energia estava diferente.

Sentiu uma terceira presença nos arredores: a garota do navio. Ela ainda dormia quando acordara da última vez para verificar se estava bem. A aura que a envolvia era imperturbável; bem diferente de como a percebia naquele instante. Agora era possível sentir sua presença como on das que permeavam quase todos os cantos do castelo. Era óbvio que estava acordada; portanto, havia chegado a hora de confrontá-la.

Normalmente ele podia descobrir onde estavam as pes soas por meio de sua exacerbada sensibilidade. No entan to, mesmo concentrando-se bastante, não conseguia definir onde a jovem se encontrava. Sua vibração circulava pelo castelo inteiro sem fixar-se em nenhum ponto específico.

A incapacidade deixou-o temeroso. Normalmente iden tificava de longe qualquer um, mas aquela mulher era diferente.

Empurrando a tampa do caixão, sentou-se, já arrepen dido de tê-la trazido para dentro de casa. Entretanto, não imaginara que um dia salvaria uma dama em perigo.

No dia da tempestade, voltava ao castelo depois de uma caçada, ansioso por fugir da chuva e do vento. No cami nho, ouvira gritos desesperados e distantes. Reconhecendo que os sons vinham da costa, mudara de direção instintiva mente. O chamado mental da estranha fora intenso, e seu desespero o atingira em cheio.

Não tinha demorado muito a compreender a situação: havia um navio encalhado e ela era a única sobrevivente. Intuíra também que a embarcação estava prestes a se espa tifar no banco de corais que já havia feito submergir tantas outras naus.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ele tinha pulado no navio para salvá-la. Sua intenção fora carregá-la até a praia e deixá-la encostada à sombra de uma árvore para que alguém a achasse ao amanhecer. Os aldeões logo entenderiam que a moça havia sido vítima do naufrágio e que, de alguma maneira, ou por sorte, conseguira chegar até a areia.

Afinal, ela estivera quase afogada e mal respirando quando ele a livrara das cordas. A forte batida de cabe ça contra o mastro a fizera perder a consciência. Naquele estado, seria muito difícil que se recordasse de qualquer pessoa ao acordar.

Entretanto, seu plano mudara no instante em que ele a acomodara na areia. A jovem abrira os olhos enevoados e o encarara de um jeito singular, imobilizando-o.

— Obrigada...— dissera antes de desmaiar novamente.

Ele a fitara sem força alguma para abandoná-la ao relento. Apesar do estado inconsciente e da fraqueza, ela ainda mantivera as mãos entrelaçadas ao redor de seu pescoço, como se estivesse tranqüila por ter encontrado um porto seguro. Embora relutante, ele não resistira àquele apelo silencioso e a erguera no colo, decidido a não abandoná-la.

Edward respirou fundo. Ao acordar naquela noite, seu primeiro pensamento fora direcionado a ela. Ficara preocu pado ao saber que a moça havia dormido um dia inteiro e que ainda não tinha acordado. Para evitar que ela despertas se assustada, sem saber onde estava, passara a noite inteira de vigília.

Chegara a ficar desapontado quando a manhã tinha se anunciado por baixo das pesadas cortinas e fora obrigado a deixar o quarto... o que era uma bobagem. Afinal, preferia que sua vida continuasse como era antes. Sua rotina seria fatalmente alterada pela simples presença de uma mulher ali.

Isabella terminou de esfregar o chão da sala de jantar e deixou-se cair em uma poltrona, enxugando o suor da testa com um suspiro. Estava cansada e com calor pela tarefa pesada, mas ao mesmo tempo muito satisfeita. Havia traba lhando bastante.

Não fora fácil convencer a sra. Clearwater a deixá-la ajudar com os afazeres domésticos. Depois de fazer um tour rápido pelo primeiro andar, havia decidido começar pela sala de jantar, embora a governanta houvesse dito que se preocupasse apenas com a cozinha, a biblioteca, alguns corredores e o escritório.

Porém, ela não se conformara com o estado lastimável da sala de jantar, a qual certamente não via um pano de limpeza havia anos... ou décadas. Tinha tomado o trabalho como um desafio e, em uma tarde apenas, varrera todas as teias de aranha, lavado todas as paredes, tirado o pó dos quadros, polido a mesa e as cadeiras de carvalho e esfrega do o chão de pedras.

Com orgulho, olhou para o chão brilhante e sorriu, ima ginando que o patrão da sra. Clearwater se orgulharia em jantar ali em sua companhia naquela noite.

Ao menos era o que esperava. Gostaria muito de conver sar com o proprietário do castelo. Sua idéia era jantar com o lorde e agradecê-lo por tê-la salvado, mas também gosta ria de discutir outros assuntos...

Mais especificamente o desleixo com a propriedade e seus empregados. Era desumano o peso imposto a apenas uma criada de idade. Na maioria das moradas de que tinha notícia, havia uma equipe mínima de empregados. A cozi nheira, por exemplo, deveria ocupar-se apenas das refei ções, contando com criados para ajudá-la na limpeza. Ali, a sra. Clearwater acumulava essa tarefa com muitas outras.

Pobre mulher. O castelo era gigantesco e muito velho. Mesmo sendo usado apenas em parte, o trabalho de cui dar de tudo aquilo era hercúleo. Apenas no primeiro andar, havia a cozinha, um escritório, dois salões, uma sala de jan tar e outra de estar, uma biblioteca com prateleiras de livros até o teto e outros aposentos. Alguns cômodos, como a sala de jantar, permaneciam trancados, mas o de uso diário esta vam limpos, sinal de que eram varridos diariamente.

* * *

><p>Isabella suspirou. Durante a tarde, conhecera o sr. Clearwater, encarregado pelos estábulos, jardins e adjacên cias, e haviam conversado mais um pouco sobre o pro prietário do castelo. Foi quando soubera que o senhor se chamava Edward Cullen. Ela insistira para descobrir por que ele havia perdido seu título, mas o casal se mantivera discreto a respeito.<p>

Mesmo inconformada, ela escondera sua indignação sobre a quantidade de trabalho imposta aos dois. Não re velara também não acreditar que um lorde, ou ex-lorde, pudesse ser tão cruel. Seria possível que o senhor enfren tasse dificuldades financeiras, por isso não contratava mais empregados?... Mesmo assim, isso não era desculpa para manter um casal de empregados em idade avançada traba lhando tão arduamente.

Embora soubesse que isso não era de sua conta, não deixaria de conversar com o nobre senhor. Só não havia decidido ainda se o faria antes ou depois de agradecê-lo por ele ter lhe salvado a vida.

— Que diabo está fazendo?

Isabella sentiu o coração parar na garganta. De quatro, ainda esfregando o chão, virou-se para olhar de onde vinha a voz grave. Não ouvira ninguém se aproximar, por isso espantou-se ao deparar com o homem branco, atraente e de olhos tristes... embora sua expressão estivesse bem dife rente naquele momento. O olhar era gélido, pincelado com um brilho de fúria. O rosto pálido e terno de que se recor dava agora remetia ao mármore frio. Ele mais parecia um demônio do que o anjo que lhe salvara a vida.

A pergunta ríspida e inesperada a deixou paralisada. Assim, respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

— Limpando, oras...

A breve resposta serviu para enfurecer ainda mais seu interlocutor.

— Tenho criados para tanto. Você não precisa trabalhar ou limpar para merecer comida. Levante-se.

Vestindo a máscara carmim da vergonha, Isabella ficou de pé. Suas pernas bambearam pelo tempo em que ficaram na mesma posição, e ela só não perdeu o equilíbrio porque o anfitrião estendeu os braços para ampará-la, o que a deixou ainda mais humilhada. Se minutos antes orgulhara-se pelo brilho que havia dado à sala, agora sentia-se envergonhada por sua fraqueza e estado lastimável. Desejava ao menos ter podido tomar um banho e se tornado apresentável antes de encará-lo. Mesmo sabendo de sua constrangedora posi ção ali, jamais se imaginara em tamanha desvantagem.

E também não esperava que ele fosse ficar ofendido por ela dividir tarefas com a sra. Clearwater.

Quando se lembrou da velha senhora e do trabalho pe sado que esta tinha de executar, seu embaraço transformou-se em raiva:

— Tem razão. O senhor tem criados. Aliás, apenas dois que tomam conta deste castelo inteiro. Será que ainda não reparou que um casal de idade não pode arcar com tantas tarefas? Como, aparentemente, o senhor não pode contra tar mais gente para ajudá-los, resolvi fazer a minha parte para agradecê-los pela gentil acolhida.

Fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e recuperar a razão. Era muito difícil perder a paciência; costumava ser calma e ponderada.

Mas injustiça era algo que mexia com seus princípios.

Não se conformava em ser testemunha de um casal tratado em regime de quase escravidão. Aquilo era de uma cruel dade ímpar! Não demoraria muito para que aqueles dois fossem obrigados a cavar a própria sepultura.

Apesar de tudo, tinha de ser justa. Sabia que homens costumavam não medir a extensão do trabalho e esforço necessários para se manter uma casa. Talvez ele agisse por pura ignorância.

A possibilidade fez com que se acalmasse o suficiente para assumir um tom conciliador:

— Posso entender se o descuido for devido a dificulda des financeiras.

— Garanto que não é esse o caso — retrucou ele, insul tado pela insinuação.

Isso bastou para que a raiva de Isabella voltasse a ferver.

— Concluo, então, que o senhor não passa de um avaro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** já se **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, por favoritar a história e pela review enviada! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

E Esse Edward é meio inconstante não? E a Isabella? Corajosa, eu diria!

E vocês o que acharam? Mandem Reviews!

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	5. Chapter 5

_Isso bastou para que a raiva de Isabella voltasse a ferver._

— _Concluo, ent__ã__o, que o senhor n__ã__o passa de um avaro._

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

Um arfar vindo da porta da sala chamou a atenção para a senhora que ali estava. O rosto alarmado da sra. Clearwater e o sinais que fazia com o olhar deixaram claro para Isabella que ela havia ofendido o dono do castelo. Corando, a mulher recuou um passo e abaixou a cabeça.

Edward fingiu não perceber o mal-estar da criada e vol tou à atenção para a mulher parada à sua frente. Ele já tinha viajado por todos os cantos do mundo em duzentos anos de existência e nunca antes encontrara alguém como ela. A maioria das mulheres circulava ao seu redor como abe lhas em volta do mel, enquanto a moça não mostrava sinal algum de que se dobraria aos seus encantos.

De repente, julgou entender o porquê daquele com portamento. Talvez a jovem tivesse perdido o bom-senso depois de passar horas amarrada a um mastro ao sabor dos ventos e das ondas.

Satisfeito com a explicação encontrada, Edward relaxou até notar a expressão ainda alarmada da criada. Era como se esta temesse que ele fosse morder a hóspede bem ali, diante de todos.

Respirou fundo. A última vez que vira tal atitude tinha sido cerca de trinta anos antes, quando a contratara. Depois a sra. Clearwater havia se acostumado com a idéia de ele ser um vampiro e se convencera de que a convivência não lhe faria mal algum. Vê-la naquele estado o deixou tão preocupado quanto com a ausência de medo da desconhecida.

— Perdão, eu... — a sra. Clearwater balbuciou, alter nando o olhar entre ele, a bandeja que tinha nas mãos e a moça que o afrontava. — Pensei que...

Irritado, Edward dispensou maiores explicações com um gesto e passou pela criada, saindo da sala. Estava aborrecido com tantas mudanças em sua vida.

E aquele, definitivamente, não era um estado em que gostava de ficar. Apreciava a paz e quietude. Vivia a repetir o quanto gostava de manter sempre a mesma rotina.

E a maneira mais fácil e rápida de restabelecer o ritmo do castelo era livrar-se o quanto antes de sua hóspede indesejada.

Deus!, havia se esquecido completamente de perguntar onde ela morava, pensou, parando no meio do caminho. A mulher o abalara tanto que o fizera esquecer de fazer as perguntas mais básicas!

No caminho de volta, parou ao ouvir a conversa que acontecia na sala. Nervosa, a sra. Clearwater questionava o que havia acontecido na sua ausência e chamava a garota pelo nome: Isabella. Um nome bonito para uma mulher linda que, no entanto, o acusara de "judiar" de seus criados.

Meneando a cabeça ao imaginar o porquê de tamanha audácia, Edward tornou a fazer meia-volta, decidindo que conversaria com a moça depois de se alimentar. Todas as vezes em que ela havia corado diante dele, uma fome voraz lhe contraíra o estômago, quase levando-o a cometer uma loucura.

Assim, resolveu que saciaria sua fome e depois, com calma, a faria sentar-se para que pudessem conversar. Esperava que ela também se acalmasse... e ao menos lim passe a sujeira daquele rosto adorável.

— Oh, minha pobre criança.

Isabella sentiu o coração encolher diante da expressão da sra. Clearwater. Se a criada estivesse alarmada, ela não te ria se preocupado, mas a mulher balançava a cabeça em profunda tristeza.

— Não é por causa de dinheiro que ele não contrata mais gente. Presumo que meu senhor ficaria feliz se conseguis se encontrar alguém mais para trabalhar aqui. O problema é que nenhum dos aldeões ousa chegar perto do castelo. Uma vez ele chamou um casal do Sul para vir trabalhar, mas as pessoas os assustaram tanto que nem chegaram até a porta.

— Assustaram como? — questionou Isabella, consternada por talvez ter sido injusta com seu anfitrião. — Por que os aldeões se recusam a trabalhar aqui?

— A maioria deles tem medo — admitiu a criada. Em seguida, colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se aproximou. — Você trabalhou muito bem. Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Por que ninguém quer trabalhar no castelo? — insis tiu Isabella, dando mostras que, daquela vez, não permitiria uma mudança de assunto.

A sra. Clearwater respirou fundo.

— Bem, dizem que o senhor e este castelo foram amal diçoados há muitos anos. São lendas... Lamento, não posso trair meu patrão repetindo essas histórias. Agora é melhor jantar antes que a comida esfrie.

— Mas a senhora não tem medo — observou Isabella.

— Hoje em dia não, mas já tive muito.

— Se tinha medo, por que veio trabalhar aqui?

— Tenho um enorme sentimento de gratidão para com milorde. Ele salvou meu filho.

— ...Como?

— Seth vivia se perdendo na floresta. Cansei de pedir para que ele não se embrenhasse na mata, mas foi em vão. Certo dia, ele e uns amigos saíram em uma aventura e se perderam. Foi milorde quem os achou. Eles teriam morri do de fome, sede ou de alguma praga se não tivessem sido encontrados logo. Depois que ele os encontrou, meu ma rido e eu viemos até aqui para agradecer, e milorde nos ofereceu trabalho. — Ela deu de ombros. — Não tive como negar. Ele me devolveu Seth.

— E quanto aos pais dos outros garotos? Eles também foram convidados a trabalhar aqui?

A sra. Clearwater balançou a cabeça.

— Que eu saiba, ninguém além de mim veio agradecer. Milorde salvou muitas outras pessoas com o passar dos anos, mas nunca recebeu uma visita de agradecimento.

Isabella achou muito estranho que Edward salvasse a vida de tanta gente e, mesmo assim, ainda fosse temido por cau sa de lendas imbecis sobre uma suposta maldição. Aquilo era uma injustiça sem tamanho.

Pior ainda: ela mesma havia sido salva e o enfrentara, acusando-o de sobrecarregar os empregados e não se dispor a contratar mais ajuda. E agora acabara de descobrir que o casal Clearwater tinha sido o único que se dispusera a prestar serviços ali...

Mordiscando o lábio, encheu-se de culpa por tê-lo acusado sem saber de seus reais motivos.

— E pensar que o expulsei de sua própria mesa quan do, provavelmente, ele pretendia jantar em casa para variar. Milorde vai passar fome por minha culpa.

— Não se preocupe. Ele arranjará alguma coisa para se alimentar — garantiu a sra. Clearwater vagamente. — Venha, sente-se e coma.

Ainda intrigada, Isabella obedeceu, mas não sem antes perguntar: — Onde está seu filho?

— Ah, ele faleceu há algum tempo. Ainda era moço, mas morreu a serviço do exército do rei. Ele também trabalhava aqui antes de se alistar... Você precisa comer, filha. Trabalhou muito hoje; mais do que devia, e eu agra deço muito. — A governanta sorriu e, depois de dar um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de sua hóspede, saiu da sala.

Isabella terminou a refeição na bela sala de jantar que, depois de tanto empenho, estava bem próxima da glória que exibira um dia. Além da mesa que brilhava de tanto polimento, não havia um canto que não tivesse recebido o mesmo tratamento.

Agora ela merecia tratar de si com o mesmo esmero, pensou. Seus esforços, mesmo que satisfatórios, tinham sido exaustivos. Se lhe tivesse restado alguma energia, ela a teria usado para tomar um banho antes do jantar. Só não o fizera porque havia tido receio de não ter forças para voltar à sala de refeições depois.

Forçou-se a terminar o prato oferecido pela sra. Clearwater. A despeito da fome que sentia, seus músculos resistiam ao mínimo esforço.

Ainda que não compreendesse a necessidade do lorde do castelo comer fora quando contava com tão boa cozi nheira, tinha sido melhor assim. Seria muito embaraçoso ter de compartilhar a refeição com alguém a quem havia acabado de ameaçar...

Mesmo assim, seria de bom-senso agradecer por ele lhe ter salvado a vida e desculpar-se por tê-lo agredido injustamente.

Edward parou ao pé da cama e observou sua hóspede dormir. Isabella descansava serena e tranqüila como um anjo. Um dos braços estava dobrado e a mão ligeiramente curvada sobre o queixo.

Ele esquadrinhou o quarto à luz do luar, atento aos de talhes que sua visão de predador permitia. O lugar estava coberto de poeira. Com certeza, os esforços dela em manter a casa limpa ainda não haviam chegado até ali.

Perdeu alguns segundos perguntando-se a razão de tan to empenho, dando de ombros em seguida. Tinha voltado para casa da última caçada com a esperança de ainda encon trá-la acordada. Quando não vira sinal nem da garota nem do casal Clearwater no piso principal, dirigira-se ao quarto onde ele a havia colocado na primeira noite.

Tinha pensado em acordá-la e questioná-la sobre sua origem, a fim de providenciar sua volta. Entretanto, vê-la estendida na cama, ainda vestida com a roupa de trabalho e com as manchas de sujeira no rosto o demoveu da idéia. Ficou claro que ela havia se deitado para um descanso rápido e acabara caindo no sono, vencida pela exaustão.

Isabella murmurou alguma coisa, e Edward a ouviu sus surrar algo antes de se ajeitar melhor na cama. A luz do luar acentuava ainda mais sua beleza. Encantado, ele con cluiu que tinha sido bom não saber de onde ela vinha; assim não precisaria mandá-la de volta no dia seguinte.

Além do mais, Isabella repousava em um sono profun do. Seria falta de consideração acordá-la para crivá-la de perguntas.

Talvez no dia seguinte pudesse saciar sua curiosidade. Por enquanto, restava-lhe apenas puxar as cobertas sobre o corpo delicado.

Ela era apenas uma mulher... Que mal haveria em permitir que ficasse no castelo por mais um dia?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**JanaPepita **__e__** Anônimo (seja bem–vinda e obrigada!) **_, pela review enviada! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

**Reviews?**

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

— Espero vocês no castelo dentro de uma hora. — Isabella sorriu para a pequena multidão que se reunira ao seu redor e também para a sra. Clearwater. A criada hesitou antes de retribuir o sorriso, mas não tocou mais no assunto no caminho de volta.

Isabella havia acordado aborrecida por ter pegado no sono na noite anterior. Seu maior propósito tinha sido descul par-se com Edward e agradecê-lo por tê-la tirado do navio a pique, mas havia sido vencida pelo cansaço.

Determinada a conversar com ele logo que saísse do quarto, jogara as cobertas para o lado, apressara-se em sua higiene matinal e correra escada abaixo... apenas para descobrir que ele já tinha saído e que não costumava retor nar antes do entardecer.

Frustrada, sentara-se sozinha à mesa do café. No entan to, logo tivera a idéia de ir até o vilarejo para fazer algo útil por Edward. Ele precisava de mais empregados e nunca havia tido muito sucesso naquela empreitada. Por isso decidira usar seu poder de persuasão para ajudá-lo. Afinal, ele salvara sua vida e ela o tratara de forma hostil.

Munida de toda a informação que conseguira reunir, e acompanhada pela sra. Clearwater, que não parara de protes tar um só minuto, cobrira a pequena distância que separava o castelo do vilarejo. Estava determinada a não voltar enquanto não conseguisse mais alguns criados.

No fim tudo saíra conforme o esperado. Os primeiros a ser abordados tinham sido os desempregados, os mais prováveis de se convencer. Porém, não obtivera respostas muito entusiasmadas. Mesmo assim, não desanimara e se guira adiante, até que uma senhora de idade havia cuspido nos adoráveis sapatos que a sra. Clearwater tinha lhe dado.

A atitude a fizera mudar de estratégia. Em vez de reagir, questionara a criada sobre os pais cujos filhos tinham sido resgatados pelo senhor do Castelo Cullen. A esperança era de que, tal como o casal Clearwater, esses se consideras sem devedores.

Usando de persuasão, e chamando a atenção das pes soas quando necessário, conseguira convencer meia dúzia de pessoas a trabalhar para Edward. Seu sucesso não havia sido total, pois o castelo precisava de muita mão de obra para voltar a ser o que era. Ficaria satisfeita se houvesse recrutado pelo menos o dobro de pessoas.

No entanto, não podia se queixar. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que nada.

Para conseguir seu intento, ela precisara coagir alguns, assegurando que a jornada de trabalho seria durante o dia apenas, e que todos poderiam voltar para suas casas antes do pôr do sol.

Não se conformava com tamanha superstição, mas aquilo certamente tinha a ver com a misteriosa maldição sobre o castelo e seu proprietário.

O fato suscitou sua curiosidade, contudo, a sra. Clearwater continuava a se recusar a falar no assunto.

Deixando de lado a insistência, Isabella se ocupou em planejar quais seriam as tarefas a ser distribuídas. Todos os quartos precisavam de limpeza... mas também de uma demão de tinta, decidiu.

— Continue, sra. Clearwater. Preciso voltar para o vilarejo.

— Sozinha?

— Não se preocupe — garantiu Isabella. — Já aprendi o caminho e não terei dificuldades de voltar.

Depois de breve hesitação, a criada concordou e con tinuou andando na direção oposta a dela, que voltou para a vila com passos rápidos. Não tinha dúvida alguma que Edward Cullen ficaria contente com tudo o que havia conseguido até então, mas o que estava disposta a fazer naquele momento iria agradá-lo ainda mais.

_Deus do C__é__u, ela precisa ir embora!_

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Edward ao se levan tar. Seu sono havia sido perturbado pela presença de vários estranhos circulando pelo castelo naquela tarde. Não sentia ameaça no ar, mas a presença das pessoas havia incomoda do suas tentativas de descanso.

Subiu a escada preparado para batalha. Se fosse um dra gão, estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas. Passou pelo hall em direção à sala de jantar, notando algumas mudanças su tis no caminho: o chão estava brilhando, os móveis polidos e brilhantes, além do vaso de flores logo na entrada.

Oh, Deus! Aquela mulher estava trazendo a vida para dentro de sua casa outra vez. Tinham se passado décadas até que ele se acostumasse à sujeira e a negligência de um castelo quase sem empregados. Será que teria de passar pelo martírio de ver tudo limpo novamente e reaprender a viver como uma criatura das trevas quando ela fosse embora?

— Milorde! — A sra. Clearwater apressou-se em encontrá-lo na sala de jantar.

— Onde ela está? — indagou ele enraivecido.

A preocupação da criada foi suficiente para que ele alte rasse sua expressão. Se havia uma coisa que detestava era ver o medo com que as pessoas reagiam à sua presença.

— Ela só estava tentando ser útil, milorde — a gover nanta tentou justificar a atitude da hóspede. — A intenção era agradecê-lo pelo que fez por ela. A srta. Isabella...

— Sra. Clearwater — Edward interrompeu com paciên cia —, sei que ela não quis me aborrecer. Mas gosto da minha rotina. Só quero perguntar a ela quem é sua família para poder ajudá-la a voltar para casa.

— Mas, milorde...

— Não sou mais um lorde — relembrou ele.

— Claro, senhor. A srta. Isabella está se aprontando para o jantar.

— Então vou aguardá-la — avisou ele, puxando uma cadeira.

— Vai jantar também?

— Não. Quero apenas conversar antes que ela inicie a refeição.

— A srta. Isabella deve se demorar um pouco... Eu disse a ela que o jantar só seria servido em duas horas.

— Duas horas? — perguntou ele, indignado.

— Bem, terminamos a faxina há pouco tempo. Ela aca bou de subir para o quarto. A senhorita trabalhou tanto, mil... senhor — corrigiu-se a governanta. — Achei que gostaria de um banho reconfortante. Depois terá de secar o cabelo no calor da lareira, vestir-se...

— Muito bem — Edward interrompeu o discurso. — Conversaremos quando eu voltar. Peça a ela que me espere.

— Sim, senhor — assentiu a sra. Clearwater com um largo sorriso.

Mais uma vez, Edward desconfiou do comportamento inusitado, mas fez meia-volta e saiu da sala.

Como na noite anterior, ele teria de encontrar alimento não muito longe dali. Sua preferência era afastar-se o máxi mo possível, variando os lugares para não assustar aqueles que moravam nas cercanias.

Depois de anos, havia descoberto o nome da vampira que roubara sua vida e amaldiçoara sua alma fazia mais de dois séculos: Victoria. Por algum estranho motivo, entretanto, ele continuava preso a alguns conceitos que aprendera quando criança: como integridade por exemplo. Era um vampiro, um _nightwalker _que se alimentava do san gue daqueles que estivessem à sua volta... mas no fundo era um covarde. Vinha sofrendo havia dois séculos e ain da não tivera coragem de se expor ao sol e acabar com o sofrimento.

Forçando os pensamentos negativos a sair de sua men te, Edward resolveu tratar logo de questões mais urgentes. Queria estar de volta antes que a convidada se recolhesse.

Quando retornou ao castelo, horas depois, Isabella o espe rava na biblioteca. No entanto, embora tivesse tido a cor tesia de aguardá-lo, não conseguira permanecer acordada: encontrava-se encolhida em uma poltrona diante da lareira em um sono profundo.

Parado diante dela, Edward não ousou perturbar seu re pouso. A moça emanava inocência, algo de que ele havia perdido a noção nos dois últimos séculos. Era doloroso interagir com humanos, principalmente por saber que sem pre tinha algum ente querido aguardando-os em casa. Em família eles riam, conversavam e amavam, sentimentos que, fazia muito tempo, passavam ao largo de sua existência.

Com exceção do casal de criados, todavia, não se sociabilizava com mais ninguém. Isto é, mantinha o mínimo contato com aqueles de quem acabava se alimentando, mas estes eram sempre membros marginalizados pela socieda de, vagabundos e bêbados que encontrava durante as noites de caçada. Assim, não se importava tanto por lhes roubar a vida.

E, a despeito de sua natureza obscura, encontrava-se ali, fascinado pela cena de uma mulher dormindo: um retrato perfeito da inocência. Os cabelos castanhos que ladeavam o rosto delicado de Isabella refletiam o brilho alaranjado das brasas da lareira.

— Um anjo — sussurrou e, envolvido pela magia do momento, tomou um dos cachos sedosos entre os dedos, acariciando-o.

Sentiu um calor subir pelo braço, remetendo-o à tempe ratura dos raios de sol. Se ainda era possuidor de um cora ção, este estava agora derretido. A beleza dela chegava a ser dolorida para seus olhos. Não se espantaria se de suas costas surgissem asas e ela pairasse no ar, envolta em uma luz celestial.

— Ela não conseguiu ficar acordada. Trabalhou quase à exaustão.

As palavras doces chamaram sua atenção para a sra. Clearwater na porta da sala. Retesou o corpo. Não era de sua vontade ser surpreendido daquela maneira tão vulnerável e protetor.

Será que a criada temia que ele fosse machucar a moça? Se depois de conviver com ele durante trinta anos ainda nutria receios, o que lhe restava?...

Viver sem amor ou amizades verdadeiras e causar a morte das pessoas, uma após a outra, concluiu.

De súbito, Edward notou que ainda estava com o cacho de Isabella enrolado no dedo. Soltou-o e endireitou o corpo.

— É melhor que ela vá para a cama — decidiu com voz suave. — Não pode passar a noite aqui.

— Vou acordá-la e...

— Não. — Ele interferiu quando a sra. Clearwater avançou. — Eu a levarei no colo até o quarto.

A governanta relutou, mas acabou por pegar o candela bro de cima da lareira e dar passagem aos dois.

Edward abaixou-se e gentilmente pegou Isabella no colo. Seu corpo era leve e macio. A respiração compassada aque ceu seu pescoço, e ele inalou um perfume de flores: uma fragrância que o deixou nostálgico. Se pudesse, ele se embriagaria da vida que emanava dela e redimiria sua alma perdida.

A sra. Clearwater deu uma tossidela para, lembrá-lo de sua presença.

— Eu perguntei a ela se era casada — informou, quando saíram da biblioteca e se dirigiram para a escadaria.

Para Edward o comentário surgiu do nada. Aquela dúvida nunca lhe ocorrera até então.

Entretanto, agora que o assunto estava em pauta, via-se ansioso pela resposta. Um murmúrio de Isabella em seu colo o fez perceber que a tinha apertado com uma força desnecessária.

— E? — indagou, relaxando um pouco os braços.

— Não é.

A informação o deixou aliviado, embora não fizesse idéia da razão. Que diferença faria em sua vida saber se a moça era casada ou não?

Estava prestes a se convencer da falta de importância da questão, quando a sra. Clearwater acrescentou: — Ainda não.

— Como assim? — perguntou, dando mostras de que a informação o havia afetado. Ela pertenceria a outro homem?

— Isabella estava viajando para se casar com o conde de Black quando o navio foi surpreendido pela tempestade. Essa era a vontade de seu falecido tio.

Edward baixou os olhos para a figura frágil que tinha nos braços. O conde de Black?...

Sua testa crispou ao imaginá-la ao alcance daquele ve lho degenerado. Ele conhecia o conde desde seu nascimen to. Black havia sido uma criança cruel e sem coração e, pelo que sabia, não tinha mudado muito com a maturidade. O velho bastardo já havia levado à morte algumas espo sas e, mesmo assim, insistia em encontrar novas vítimas. A ideia de que Isabella fosse mais uma na lista do canalha não o aprazia nenhum pouco.

— Não é esse o desejo dela — continuou a sra. Clearwater, levantando as saias para facilitar a subida dos degraus. — Agora que o tio faleceu no naufrágio, Isabella não se sente obrigada a cumprir o acordo, mas teme que seja forçada a isso caso o conde descubra que ainda está viva. Ela precisa de um lugar para ficar até poder resolver o que fazer.

Edward ainda lutava para absorver todas as informações quando a criada continuou:

— Espero que não se importe, milorde. Eu disse a ela que poderia ficar aqui enquanto não soubesse que rumo tomar.

Pelo tom de voz da governanta, Edward percebeu o quan to ela estava aflita e preocupada por ter feito aquele convite sem permissão.

Ele suspirou. Se tivesse sabido daquilo algumas horas antes, talvez houvesse ficado furioso. Afinal, tivera vontade de expulsar Isabella por perturbar seu sono e trazer pessoas para trabalhar no castelo.

Compartilhando o calor de seu corpo, porém, imaginou se havia motivo para ficar _t__ã__o _alterado. A vida no castelo poderia até se tornar melhor com a estadia dela... desde que não se alongasse muito.

Além do mais, não gostaria de vê-la casada com Black. Se fosse preciso, mataria o maldito antes da cerimônia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, pela review enviada! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

É, parece que nosso Edward, já está balançado por causa da Bellinha!

Reviews!

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap****í****tulo VII**

Isabella sentiu-se encaixada em braços fortes, segura como um bebê indefeso. Sonhou que lia na biblioteca quando seu anfitrião chegava. Depois de colocar o livro de lado, ela abria um sorriso para cumprimentá-lo e Edward cor respondia ao gesto ternamente, os olhos já não tão tristes ao contemplar seu vestido branco. Antes que mesmo que pudesse falar, ele atravessava a sala e a tomava nos braços, pressionando-a contra seu peito musculoso.

— Milorde! Quero dizer, senhor... Esse comportamento não é adequado — ela advertia.

— Não me proíba, minha princesa. Não posso evitar. Estou fascinado pelo seu encanto, sua inteligência e seu esforço em devolver a vida ao castelo. Tudo isso deixa meu coração em chamas. Você é a mulher perfeita para mim. Quero amá-la, acarinhá-la e mantê-la segura e longe do lascivo conde de Black.

— Oh, milorde! — exclamava, mal contendo a emoção por ouvir uma declaração tão sincera.

— Não sou mais um lorde...

Isabella abriu os olhos e se viu a poucos centímetros do ros to de Edward. Ele a estava carregando no colo de verdade!

Faltava apenas a expressão carinhosa que acabara de ver no sonho. Edward se mostrava tenso e frio tal como um busto de mármore.

Seu rosto não parecia tão pálido quanto nas duas vezes em que o havia visto Estava até corado. Tomara não fosse pelo esforço por carregá-la...

Só então ela se deu conta: ele a estava levando escada acima e aquilo não tinha nada a ver com sonho. Virando o rosto sem que ele percebesse, viu que a sra. Clearwater seguia logo à sua frente.

— Não!

Isabella abriu os olhos e encarou Edward, que crispou a testa e a prendeu ainda mais nos braços, adivinhando que ela estava prestes a se debater. No entanto, ela dominou o pânico e se forçou a ficar quieta.

Durante anos havia sido educada para se comportar como se fosse uma lady. Assim, não lhe parecia certo que um estranho a estivesse carregando no colo.

A situação ainda era mais constrangedora consideran do o sonho que acabara de ter. Por que teria um desvario daqueles?...

A resposta não era complicada. Ela bem sabia o quanto se sentia carente e sozinha desde a morte dos pais. Havia anos procurava substituir o afeto perdido.

Em um primeiro momento, havia se apegado ao tio. Para agradá-lo, esforçara-se ao máximo nos estudos. Contudo, se ele apreciara qualquer atitude sua, nunca tinha demons trado. Marcos Volturi, irmão de seu pai, nem sequer notara sua existência. A primeira providência que tinha tomado fora deixá-la na casa de parentes. E só voltara a procurá-la em seu aniversário de vinte anos. Nesse mesmo dia, ele a havia informado de que partiriam para Londres... para a festa de noivado dela.

O conde de Black estava longe de ser o príncipe en cantado que povoava seus sonhos de criança. A bem verdade, ele mais se assemelhava aos seus piores pesade los. Por sorte, as negociações sobre dote tinham levado dois anos. O próprio conde a informara de que estava negocian do com seu tio desde os seus dezoito anos.

A cena grotesca ainda povoava as lembranças de Isabella. Estreitando os olhos, o canalha havia tentado puxar seu decote durante a conversa. Na mesma ocasião, ele conta ra que Marcos Volturi era um homem muito ganancioso, por isso a demora no acordo... A intenção do tio dela teria sido manter o máximo da herança de Isabella nas mãos. Black havia deixado claro que só tinha cedido pela admiração que nutria por ela.

— Chegamos senhor.

A voz da sra. Clearwater a trouxe para o presente. Ao olhar para a gentil senhora, Isabella percebeu que haviam subido a escada e atravessado o corredor inteiro enquanto ela estivera imersa em pensamentos.

Agora se encontravam parados diante da porta do quarto de visitas.

— Oh! A senhorita está acordada... — comentou a mulher, ao vê-la se mover quando entraram no aposento.

— Sim — ela respondeu com o rosto corado.

Bastou um movimento seu e Edward a colocou senta da em uma cadeira em frente à mesa sobre a qual a sra. Clearwater havia colocado uma bandeja.

— Gostaria que a senhora nos trouxesse duas canecas de chocolate — sugeriu ele, explicando logo em seguida: — A bebida quente ajudará nossa hóspede a pegar no sono outra vez.

Isabella notou a hesitação no semblante da criada. Provavelmente ela achava que deveria ficar para manter o decoro da situação. Homens e mulheres sem compromisso não podiam ficar em um quarto sozinhos.

Contudo, Isabella estava mais preocupada em finalmente agradecer ao anfitrião por salvá-la e acolhê-la em sua casa.

Além disso, não queria perturbar a sra. Clearwater, impondo-lhe a condição de protegê-la. Não seria necessário. Edward Cullen não aparentava ser do tipo que tiraria proveito dela. Caso fosse essa sua intenção, já o teria feito depois de duas noites em que ela permanecera como hóspede no castelo. Sorrindo, Isabella tocou a mão da governanta:

— Vamos deixar a porta aberta.

Mesmo assim, a sra. Clearwater lançou um olhar descon fiado aos dois antes de sair do quarto. Quando seus pas sos já não eram mais ouvidos, Edward sentou-se à mesa também. Seu olhar lúgubre adquiriu um brilho diferente ao voltar à atenção para Isabella, que sentiu como se ele a esti vesse tocando. Sem-graça, ela perscrutou a sala, evitando encará-lo de frente.

— Lamento por não ter ficado acordada — disse de cabeça baixa. — Eu queria esperá-lo para agradecer por ter me tirado do navio.

— Não foi nada.

Olhando-o de soslaio, ela percebeu que Edward esta va tão constrangido quanto ela. Assim, mudou de assunto rapidamente:

— Também gostaria de me desculpar pelo que eu disse ontem. A sra. Clearwater me explicou que não é sua culpa não haver mais criados por aq...

— Desculpas aceitas — interrompeu ele, demonstrando que não queria se estender naquela questão.

Isabella ficou sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio desceu so bre os dois, enclausurando-os em uma estranha intimidade agravada pela pouca luz do ambiente. A sra. Clearwater havia deixado apenas uma vela perto da porta. Os corredores eram iluminados por tochas que emprestavam um pouco de luz ao quarto, mas a escuridão predominava na maior parte do cômodo.

Isabella levantou-se de súbito e pegou a vela, usando-a para acender as outras que estavam espalhadas sobre os mó veis. Com isso, ganharia tempo para pensar no que mais teriam para conversar.

No final, seu esforço foi em vão, pois foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa:

— A sra. Clearwater me disse que a senhorita está noiva do conde de Black — disse abruptamente.

— É verdade. Foi meu tio quem fez o acordo pré-nupcial — ela contou, escondendo o rosto contraído pelo dissabor.

— Seu tio morreu no naufrágio?

— Sim.

— A senhorita não tem medo de não cumprir o compro misso e gerar um escândalo?

Um suspiro dolorido escapou de Isabella. Deixando os ombros cair com desânimo, ela voltou para a mesa e sen tou-se.

— Andei pensando no assunto e acho que não poderei fugir do acordo.

Desde que havia chegado, ela tinha tentado ignorar o destino que teria de seguir. Mas não tinha como fugir. Fora muito bem criada. Sabia que uma mulher sozinha seria alvo de maledicências se não atendesse aos compromissos estabelecidos pela família. Ou seja, suas opções eram as piores possíveis. Ou se casava com o conde de Black, ou cairia em desgraça.

Isabella estranhou o desgosto estampado no rosto de Edward. Talvez ele também não aprovasse o casamento entre diferentes classes sociais... Não imaginava o que mais poderia causar tal reação.

Recusando-se a continuar a falar sobre suas indesejadas núpcias, ela resolveu sugerir algumas mudanças no castelo.

Em um primeiro momento, seu anfitrião não foi muito receptivo às idéias, limitando-se a dar respostas reticentes. Mas o entusiasmo, dela o contagiou, e logo Edward começou a dar alguns palpites.

A partir daí, não faltaram assuntos. Além de inteligente, Edward tinha um raciocínio rápido que a encantou.

Em alguns momentos, a sintonia entre eles era tamanha que Isabella desejou que fosse _ele _seu noivo predestinado... Seria maravilhoso ter de se casar com um homem bonito e educado como Edward, e não com um conde lascivo e caquético.

O arrastar dos chinelos da sra. Clearwater anunciou sua breve chegada, e ela se virou para a porta. Ao notar a harmonia no ambiente, a criada ficou surpresa. Ainda mais ao perceber que seu patrão esboçava um sorriso.

Isabella logo imaginou que o gesto simples era algo que a governanta não testemunhava havia anos.

— Aqui está... — A governanta logo se recuperou e colocou uma caneca de chocolate quente na frente de cada um. Foi então que notou a sujeira e bagunça que ainda reinava no quarto.

— Não se incomode com isso — contemporizou Isabella ao acompanhar seu olhar.

— Eu disse para não começar a faxina pela sala de jantar — replicou a sra. Clearwater. — A senhorita é muito teimosa.

Edward olhou de uma para outra com curiosidade, mas não as questionou a respeito.

Segurando a bandeja vazia, a criada continuou parada. Mais uma vez, considerava se deveria sair ou permanecer ali. As normas da decência a fariam ficar, porém o olhar reprovador do senhor do castelo foi o bastante para que ela fizesse menção de se retirar imediatamente.

Em um gesto de carinho, Isabella tocou seu braço, assegurando-lhe de que não haveria problema em ficar ali sozinha.

— A porta continuará aberta. Se precisarmos de alguma coisa, sabemos que estará por perto, sra. Clearwater.

— Estou certa de que a senhorita está tão cansada que dormirá assim que terminar de tomar o chocolate quente — declarou a criada, olhando para o patrão de modo a dei xar clara sua mensagem.

A vontade de Isabella foi rir do espanto de Edward. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez em que a governanta chamava sua atenção, mesmo que de forma indireta.

— Ela só está preocupada com as aparências — Isabella a defendeu ao ficarem sozinhos novamente.

Edward torceu os lábios e se levantou para ir até a porta.

Preocupada que ele quebrasse a promessa que ela aca bara de fazer a Sra. Clearwater, Isabella ergueu-se e o segurou pela mão.

— Eu disse que deixaríamos a porta aberta.

Edward olhou para as mãos enlaçadas em silêncio. Ela corou e fez menção de tirar a dela, porém ele a impediu.

— A senhorita está quente.

As palavras ditas em um tom rouco a fizeram estremecer. Contudo, a diferença de temperatura era mesmo chocante e desviou a atenção de Isabella. Não que fosse incômoda, mas era como sentir uma brisa fresca na pele aquecida pelo sol.

— Sua mão é que está muito fria! — exclamou, rindo. — Venha, vamos acender a lareira para aquecê-lo.

Soltando a mão da dele, Isabella rumou para a lareira. Se tivesse olhado para trás, haveria notado o espanto de Edward diante de sua delicadeza e preocupação. Claro que ele não estava com frio, e o calor do fogo não surtiria nenhum efeito sobre ele... mas, a boa vontade de Isabella aqueceu-lhe o coração.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, pela review enviada! E à _**Erikalbmc**_ e _**Hithi**_ por colocar a fic em alerta. Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

**REVIEWS?**

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	8. Chapter 8

_Soltando a m__ã__o da dele, Isabella rumou para a lareira. Se tivesse olhado para tr__á__s, haveria notado o espanto de Edward diante de sua delicadeza e preocupa__çã__o. Claro que ele n__ã__o estava com frio, e o calor do fogo n__ã__o surtiria nenhum efeito sobre ele... mas, a boa vontade de Isabella aqueceu-lhe o cora__çã__o._

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII<p>

Edward franziu a testa de leve. Ela o vinha surpreenden do minuto após minuto. Havia reparado no carinho com que Isabella havia tratado a sra. Clearwater e chegara a sentir ciú mes dos carinhos que ela fizera no braço da velha senhora.

Entretanto, Isabella não demorara a se comportar da mes ma forma enquanto conversavam, levando-o a crer que aquela era sua natureza.

Assim, tinha procurado aproveitar cada toque em sua pele árida e ansiosa por bálsamos como aqueles.

De repente, todas as suas barreiras se desmancharam como um castelo de areia, e a ansiedade por contagiar-se com a alegria de Isabella o fez estreitar a distância que os separava.

Não se recordava de qual tinha sido a última vez em que esboçara um sorriso, pensou. Durante aquela noite, no entanto, havia sorrido várias vezes. Chegara até a rir uma vez ou duas!... Sem mencionar que não ficava tão à vontade com alguém fazia muito tempo.

Isabella era uma mulher inteligente, dona de uma sabedo ria notável para alguém que havia vivido tão poucos anos. Percebeu que gostava dela, o que gerou nele uma profunda tristeza. A existência de Isabella era mínima quando com parada aos séculos que ele já tinha vivido. Logo a beleza daquela linda mulher definharia, seu corpo mudaria de for ma e, em um piscar de olhos, ela passaria para outro plano existencial. Enquanto isso, ele continuaria vivo por anos a fio depois de sua morte.

Pensar que momentos magníficos como aquele eram raros e terminavam muito depressa, deixou seu coração ainda mais diminuto. Por essa razão não permitia a aproxi mação de humanos.

Ao se conscientizar de que não era nada educado fa zer com que uma dama se ocupasse de uma tarefa sozinha, Edward deixou os pensamentos de lado e se ajoelhou ao lado dela em frente à lareira. Tomando a dianteira, juntou mais algumas toras de madeira e ateou fogo nelas. Logo o calor das chamas se espalhou, emprestando seus tons alaranjados ao quarto.

— Pronto — anunciou, notando que Isabella havia senta do sobre as pernas e agora admirava o movimento hipnotizante das chamas.

— Isso deve aquecê-lo — ela disse com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso, que logo arrefeceu quando ela franziu o cenho.

— Está machucado?...

— Não — ele respondeu de pronto.

Curvando-se para frente, Isabella tocou seu lábio infe rior com a ponta do dedo. Edward não movimentou nenhum músculo, perplexo com as reações do próprio corpo ao tocar gentil dos dedos delicados.

— Deve ter mordido a boca sem perceber — ela comen tou, observando a gota vermelha que havia capturado.

Mesmo em quantidade mínima, o cheiro do sangue mis turado ao de Isabella o desorientou. Agindo por impulso, Edward lambeu a pérola vermelha, saboreando também o leito macio onde esta se encontrava.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. Não de medo e sim de surpresa.

A razão logo o fez perceber o que havia acabado de fazer. Entre constrangido e espantado, Edward a viu fechar a mão e repousá-la sobre o colo, como se quisesse guardar nesta a suave carícia.

Aguçou os sentidos e percebeu que a corrente sangüínea de Isabella aumentara de velocidade, irrigando principal mente suas partes mais sensíveis. Percebeu o próprio corpo vibrar e inalou o perfume intoxicante que exalava dela. A beleza angelical colorida pelo embaraço e acentuada pelo vermelho reluzente das brasas da lareira o deixou zonzo.

— Edward...

Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia seu nome pronunciado por ela, e este soou como um suspiro.

Edward aprisionou o sentimento no peito e entendeu que, apesar de Isabella não ter vivido muito, conhecia bem o significado da palavra solidão. Eram duas almas semelhan tes, portanto.

Envolvido pela magia do olhar, pelo perfume e pela emoção do momento, ele não titubeou em roçar com a boca os lábios tão próximos aos dele.

E foi misturando tristeza com desejo, receio com eufo ria, que devorou a boca de Isabella. Beijou-a com uma paixão que nem sequer sabia represada em seu peito, desejando invadir as fronteiras da inocência de Isabella.

Ignorando todos os limites, forçou a língua por entre os lábios macios, para quase em desespero sorver um pouco de sua doçura.

Isabella o recebeu entoando murmúrios de pleno delei te. Se precisasse confessar, admitiria que nunca havia sido beijada, só para que Edward fosse seu mestre.

Para que o delírio fosse completo, quis que ele adivi nhasse o quanto gostaria de ser envolvida por seus braços musculosos. Ansiava por sentir o toque daquelas mãos for tes, tal como havia sido no sonho, ou mesmo quando fora carregada para o quarto. Algo lhe dizia que somente Edward seria capaz de propiciar a segurança que ela nunca tivera, o carinho que jamais recebera. Haviam se passado apenas alguns minutos desde que tinham chegado ao quarto, e ela já sentia saudades daqueles momentos. Depois de ter sido acarinhada daquela maneira, não tê-lo seria como estar à beira de um precipício.

Como que informado por telepatia, Edward a abraçou com força, inclinando a cabeça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Seguindo a mesma cadência lânguida, ela também o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Os corpos pressionados inspiraram sensações novas, arrebatadoras e ao mesmo tempo assusta doras, mescladas com a mais pura exaltação.

De tão enlevada que estava Isabella ensaiou um protesto quando Edward interrompeu o beijo. Esquecida da decência mirou o pescoço forte e, seguindo um impulso, mordeu-o delicadamente.

Vibrou ao vê-lo se arrepiar.

— Ei, essa tarefa é minha — Edward murmurou ao seu ouvido com um riso abafado.

Afastando-se o suficiente para estudar o rosto perfeito, ela pensou em dizer que não havia entendido a brincadei ra. No entanto, encontrou traços de preocupação enevoando um sorriso que já se esvaía.

Para que a magia não fosse quebrada e que o interlúdio chegasse ao fim, tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo novamente. Quando Edward se contraiu e não correspondeu ao carinho, Isabella se lembrou da lição que acabara de aprender. Com a ponta da língua, roçou o contorno do queixo bem feito, subindo para fazer o mesmo com os lábios úmidos.

A lascívia que perdera a força, reacendeu em todo seu esplendor, fazendo-o corresponder à carícia com inominável urgência. As mãos de Edward ganharam vida e começaram a viajar por suas costas, descendo para a cintura e subindo novamente... até que a expedição terminou com ambas em concha sobre seus seios.

Isabella se retraiu ante a nova sensação. Antes que pudesse se acostumar ao toque mais íntimo, contudo, as mãos dele seguiram pelas curvas de seu corpo, provocando arrepios de prazer. Sentia-se como se atingida por pequenos raios nos mamilos, os quais depois corriam-lhe ventre abaixo, termi nando em meio às coxas.

— Milorde!... — murmurou, quando sentiu lábios quentes descendo pelo pescoço.

— Diga — ele respondeu com voz rouca, sem se importar em corrigi-la desta vez, tampouco em parar de acariciá-la.

Em um gesto mais brusco, puxou-lhe os quadris, unindo-os aos dele, ao mesmo tempo que a fazia se curvar com beijos que chegaram ao topo dos seios.

Sem saber como, Isabella se viu diante dele de joelhos. Edward se posicionou entre as coxas bem torneadas, pressionando-a no centro de seu prazer. Quando mãos hábeis tomaram-lhe as nádegas, ensinando-a a deslizar con tra o corpo rijo, Isabella quase perdeu o fôlego, tamanho o prazer que experimentou. Os corpos se encaixavam perfei tamente, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça.

— Edward!... — Inclinando a cabeça pára trás e faci litando o acesso à pele clara do pescoço, ela permitiu que ele assumisse o controle e passasse a comandar o ritmo de seu delicioso bailado.

Edward, porém, enfrentou outro tipo de tentação. Expondo-se daquela maneira, Isabella ingenuamente atiçou uma fome ainda não saciada. Duvidou se seria forte o suficiente para não provar o sangue de aroma tão doce...

Entretanto, havia acabado de se alimentar. Assim, logo se convenceu de que, o que o consumia, era outro tipo de aflição: aquela que fazia muito tempo, não era aplacada.

Assim, deixou a região tentadora e escorregou para beijá-la no colo. Os mamilos túrgidos saltavam sob o teci do, porém este frustrava seu acesso.

Com um grunhido, ele rasgou o vestido, desnudando a parte do corpo tão desejado.

Isabella ensaiou um protesto que se misturou a um mur múrio de prazer, mas isso foi suficiente para que ele hesitasse.

No entanto, ela resolveu sua breve incerteza ao embre nhar os dedos por seus cabelos, incentivando-o a prosseguir com a carícia.

Aliviado, Edward agradeceu beijando-a na boca com alucinada paixão, enquanto suas mãos se encontravam com a maciez do seio exposto. O calor que emanava do corpo dela o envolveu como um manto.

Isabella imaginou-se uma chama crescendo a cada mo mento e, ansiosa, quis diminuir o frio persistente na pele dele: algo que a intrigava enquanto aliviava sua tempera tura escaldante.

Edward, por sua vez, desejou incorporá-la e se queimar com a vida existente em cada centímetro daquele corpo. A sede que o esgotava ano após ano o impediu de racioci nar com lucidez. Assim, deixou de beijá-la nos lábios para seguir com a boca úmida até o seio e sugar-lhe o mamilo. Encontrou ali uma pele doce, perfeita para seu paladar exigente.

Isabella o agarrou com mais força, balançando levemen te o corpo, sentindo-se leve e realizada. O vestido rasgado deixava parte de suas curvas em exposição e iluminadas pelo conjunto de luzes bruxuleantes das velas e da lareira. Cada vez que Edward abria os olhos, deparava com o anjo de seus sonhos mais eróticos.

Ela gemeu. As carícias das mãos frias eram um contra ponto para o mormaço em seus seios, deixando uma trilha de arrepios. Ao senti-lo mordiscar-lhe os mamilos, Isabella experimentou sensações jamais sonhadas; algo que fugia à sua compreensão. Sabia que desejava mais. No entanto, duvidava que pudesse existir alguma coisa mais fascinante, ou mesmo se suportaria aquela explosão que se anunciava.

Dedos experientes avançando por suas coxas, a tiraram do breve devaneio. Percebeu que eles passeavam por bai xo do vestido, ousando ainda mais nas carícias, sem lhe dar chances de sentir embaraço pela total exposição. Embarcando mais uma vez naquela nau de fortes emoções, e deixando para trás quaisquer regras ou pudores, ela o pu xou pelo cabelo, exigindo que suas bocas se tocassem mais uma vez.

Enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam, Edward finalmen te chegou ao centro de sua intimidade, o qual empoçava uma febre delirante. O encontro do frio com o quente a estimulou ainda mais. Seguindo os instintos mais primiti vos, Isabella o agarrou pela camisa, chegando a rasgar o teci do. Em vez de sentir-se culpada, porém, abraçou-se ao torso nu, acariciando-o com os seios.

Deliciou-se ao ouvi-lo murmurar de prazer, conscientizando-se de que também era capaz de proporcionar semelhante delírio.

Foi quando passou a prestar a atenção ao prazer dele. Até então estava tão hipnotizada pelas novas sensações que o deixara de lado. A partir daquele instante, decidiu, ela se esforçaria por retribuir cada carinho, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como.

Sua preocupação foi interrompida pela voz da sra. Clearwater que se aproximava.

— Gato malvado! Se continuar a atravessar meu cami nho, vou acabar caindo e morrendo antes do tempo...

A criada continuou praguejando baixinho, mas Isabella já não prestava mais atenção. Ao primeiro som, ela e Edward tinham se afastado.

Entreolharam-se, paralisados. Na atmosfera de paixão que os envolvera, haviam se esquecido completamente de que a porta estava aberta.

A constatação de estar seminua e tão exposta foi como um banho de água fria para Isabella. Foi Edward quem se recu perou primeiro, tentando cobri-la com o vestido rasgado.

Com o rosto corado, ela reparou no estado em que tam bém o havia deixado. Aturdida, tentou ajeitá-lo, mas acabou por atrapalhar os esforços dele em vesti-la.

— Não se preocupe — ele disse, ajudando-a a se levantar e empurrando-a para a cama. — Vou dizer a sra. Clearwater que você acabou de se deitar. Assim ela não virá perturbá-la.

— Mas, e a sua camisa? — ela indagou, obedecendo aos comandos.

Edward sobrepôs os dois lados do tecido, enfiando-os dentro da calças.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

Dito isso, virou-se para sair. Antes disso, porém, ele a puxou para um beijo derradeiro.

Em princípio, Isabella imaginou que fosse apenas: uma despedida. Mas bastou que os lábios roçassem para que a paixão fervilhasse novamente.

O beijo acabou se estendendo mais do que o previsto, apimentado pelo perigo de serem descobertos nos minutos seguintes.

— Gato tolo!... Agora chega. Não tenho tempo para acariciá-lo.

Edward praguejou ao ouvir a voz da sra. Clearwater outra vez, e Isabella gemeu quando ele se afastou.

— É melhor eu ir antes que ela chegue.

— Verdade — ela respondeu com um sorriso tími do. — Devemos agradecer ao gato, caso contrário ela nos flagraria.

Depois de uma piscadela sedutora, Edward meneou a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Isabella correu para pressionar o ouvido contra a madeira de modo a escu tar a conversa.

— Milorde... Eu estava indo oferecer mais chocolate quente à senhorita.

Isabella não entendeu o que Edward disse, e a resposta da sra. Clearwater foi ainda mais baixa. Presumindo que os dois se afastavam pelo corredor, suspirou e se afastou da porta.

O quarto, ainda iluminado pelas velas, mantinha o cli ma romântico. A sujeira e a bagunça perdiam a importância diante do perfume da paixão que ainda pairava no ar.

Isabella apagou uma a uma das velas. Em seguida tirou o vestido rasgado, vestiu uma camisola e se deitou.

Envolta pela escuridão e já no aconchego dos coberto res, começou a pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Edward Cullen era um homem excepcional, concluiu extasiada. Pela primeira vez na vida ela se sentira como uma mulher de verdade.

Sorriu e, com um longo suspiro, desejou pegar no sono para que não demorasse a encontrá-lo na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, _**AurianaCullen**_, _**ErikaIbmc**_ e _**Lara**__(Que bom que gostou da fic, eu também adoro histórias nesse estilo, na realidade essa é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands, continue acompanhando...beijinhos)_, pela review enviada! E a Auriana Cullen por favoritar a história. Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

**REVIEWS?**

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Na biblioteca, sentado diante da lareira, Edward decidiu que evitaria futuros encontros como aquele. Ocupando a mesma cadeira na qual havia encontrado Isabella adormeci da horas antes, sorriu ao perceber que ainda sentia seu ca lor. Era possível também inalar o perfume do sabão que ela havia usado no banho. Sua presença estava impregnada no tecido. Infelizmente, teria de se contentar apenas com aque la lembrança. Aquela noite tinha sido uma prova de que ele não possuía o autocontrole que sempre proclamara ter.

E pensar que, durante duzentos anos, controle fora a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Quando a fome o aco metia, era difícil ter forças para não drenar suas vítimas de uma só vez.

E, mesmo assim, naquela noite, outra fome sobre pujara suas resistências em questão de minutos. Segundos talvez. O perfume de Isabella, seu sabor misturado àque la gota de sangue, o olhar cativante... Esses e inúmeros outros detalhes haviam minado suas forças completamente.

Tinha ficado à mercê de desejos que não sentia desde a época de sua transformação. Aliás, o que experimenta ra poucos momentos antes, era algo que jamais imaginara voltar a ter.

A primeira explicação que lhe ocorreu foi que o tem po havia cuidado de abafar qualquer sensação, sufocando o desejo. No entanto, Isabella o pegara desprevenido, e ele acabara por se deixar seduzir.

Deus!... Não podia permitir que nada semelhante voltas se a ocorrer.

Ainda assim, não confiava mais em seu controle. Mesmo depois de algumas horas, ainda sentia o perfume de Isabella, seu calor, sua simples presença. Seu corpo ainda estava rijo, clamando por ela. Mal conseguia dominar a urgência que o impelia a voltar ao quarto de hóspedes para, por fim, sorver toda a doçura e inocência que aquela mulher tinha a oferecer.

O que o barrava era a consciência de que não tinha nada a dar em troca. Estar condenado para sempre, com a mor te pairando por onde caminhasse, não eram bens para serem trocados por paixão, companheirismo e amor.

Não. Seria melhor para ambos que ele se mantives se afastado. Caso Isabella permanecesse ali, seria difícil demais resistir.

Além do mais, duvidava de que ela fosse aceitar sua decisão. Assim, era melhor deixá-la se casar com o conde de Black, do que compartilhar sua vida sinistra. Isabella se rebelaria, claro. Mas quem sabe um dia pudesse compreen der que aquela havia sido a melhor solução para eles.

Isabella tinha terminado de passar a última camada de tinta na sala de jantar. Afastou-se um pouco para avaliar o resultado de seus esforços. Fora para escolher uma tinta especial que ela havia voltado à cidade dias antes.

Claro que em um vilarejo não se via grande disponibili dade de cores. O estoque vinha do Sul. No entanto, median te uma generosa gorjeta, não tinha sido difícil convencer o dono da loja a buscar o material que desejava.

E pensar que tanto esmero era apenas para que Edward ficasse satisfeito, pensou com um sorriso.

Lembrar-se do senhor do castelo a fez suspirar de tris teza. Ele havia lhe mostrado o brilho da paixão, levando-a ao mais alto cume, para depois se afastar dela. Era óbvio que Edward a estava evitando.

No dia seguinte ao encontro em seu quarto, ela corre ra para procurá-lo, apenas para descobrir que ele já havia saído. Sua mágoa aumentara ainda mais quando ele não a procurara naquela noite e não deixara pistas de seu paradeiro.

Decepcionada, ela dissera a si mesma que ele devia estar ocupado demais. Contudo, quando não o vira nem na tar de, nem na noite seguinte, chegara à dolorida conclusão de que ele a estava evitando.

Culpou-se por ter demonstrado tamanha ansiedade em dar e receber toda a paixão que nem sequer sabia existir. Havia permitido que ele tomasse liberdades demais. Por conta disso, martirizava-se com a dúvida de que talvez ele não correspondesse a seus sentimentos.

Passadas três noites, eles se encontraram por mero acaso. Naquele dia, ela havia trabalhado até tarde, fugin do ao horário de sempre. Quando subia a escada para o quarto, viu a porta da frente se abrir. Ao vê-la parada nos degraus, Edward também parou surpreso por encontrá-la.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi pura magia. Sem des viar o olhar, ele estreitou a distância que os separava, como se ela o estivesse puxando por um fio invisível. Ao ficar frente a frente, ele a encarou como se quisesse decorar cada linha de seu rosto delicado. Isabella o viu sorrir, o que a confundiu ainda mais.

De repente, Edward passou um dedo sobre seu nariz.

— Você é a única mulher que conheço que fica ainda mais adorável com o rosto sujo.

Ela corou e segurou a mão dele, pressionando-a contra o rosto.

— Desculpe. Sei que não me comportei bem. Juro que nunca agi assim com outro homem. Pode parecer difícil de acreditar pela maneira como me portei, mas...

Edward surpreendeu-se com o que acabara de ouvir e cobriu a boca macia com a mão.

— Não tem de se desculpar.

— Então, por que tem me evitado esses últimos dias? — indagou ela, colocando no tom de voz toda a mágoa que oprimia seu coração.

Ele a puxou, matando a saudade de ambos com um bei jo apaixonado, e se deixou queimar pelo fogo da paixão, contaminando-a com sua ansiedade.

Os corpos se colaram e, juntos, se apoiaram na pare de enquanto as bocas continuavam unidas, celebrando o encontro.

A leveza da mão de Isabella percorria as costas largas, enquanto os lábios dele procuravam pelo pescoço ofere cido. Em meio a tamanho alvoroço, ela soltou um grito agudo de dor quando sentiu presas fincando em sua pele. Edward afastou-se no mesmo instante e, após ver o pavor nos olhos dela, saiu correndo escada acima.

Isabella continuou estática, com a mão sobre o ferimen to. Eles haviam estado tão próximos que, quando ele se afastara, suas presas afiadas tinham ficado visíveis.

Os pensamentos giraram em sua cabeça na velocidade de um ciclone enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fixos na porta que Edward acabara de bater com um estrondo.

Aos poucos, as peças do jogo foram se encaixando para Isabella. Edward nunca aparecia à luz do dia. De alguma for ma sobrenatural, ele a havia salvado de um navio duran te uma tempestade violenta. Ela nunca o vira fazer qual quer refeição no castelo. Afora isso tudo, havia ainda os rumores que circulavam pela cidade. Nenhum aldeão queria trabalhar ali depois do pôr do sol...

Só havia uma conclusão possível: Edward Cullen era um vampiro.

Ainda estava encostada à parede quando a sra. Clearwater a encontrou. Bastou um olhar para o rosto pálido de Isabella para que a mulher entendesse o que havia se passado e começasse a defender o patrão.

As duas sentaram-se ali mesmo, e a criada contou tudo o que sabia sobre a lenda da família Cullen; a começar por como Edward tinha sido transformado e como vivia até o presente. Garantiu que, apesar do temor dos aldeões, ele era um homem decente... isto se pudesse ser considerado humano.

Isabella ouviu a tudo um tanto aérea. Na verdade, a re velação não a amedrontava mais do que chocava. Edward não a havia ferido desde que ela chegara ao castelo. Aliás, tinha visto o horror em seu rosto quando ele percebera o que havia feito. Era evidente que não a mordera em plena consciência. Fora um acidente, um deslize.

Isabella não impediu a criada de continuar falando sem parar, enaltecendo a generosidade e coragem de seu patrão. Mesmo não sendo bem visto pelo povo da cidade dizia, Edward ainda se preocupava em salvar crianças e pessoas perdidas.

Depois de tudo, era fácil entender a tristeza e o tormento que habitavam o fundo dos olhos dele. Edward se considera va um monstro e, sendo assim, negava-se a levar uma vida normal. Não se permitia ter amizades, amor, nem uma casa confortável.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada no coração ao compreender sua amarga vida. Assim, decidiu que independentemente do que acontecesse no futuro, seria, antes de mais nada, amiga de Edward Cullen.

Nos noites que se seguiram, ela passou a aguardá-lo, mesmo que vez ou outra cochilasse na biblioteca. Depois insistia para que ele a acompanhasse em um chá em frente à lareira. Às vezes ele aceitava o convite, embora usasse a xícara apenas para aquecer as mãos, sem tomar o líquido. Nunca comentavam a noite de intimidade que tinham parti lhado tampouco o fato de ela agora conhecer sua natureza.

Edward se empenhava em manter dela uma distância razoável e Isabella suspeitava de que fosse por uma questão de segurança. Apesar de todas as suas artimanhas, ela não havia conseguido derrubar a muralha de proteção que ele tinha erguido, o que a deixara quase sem esperanças.

Com o passar do tempo, Isabella sentiu que precisava tomar uma decisão sobre sua vida. Mesmo desfrutando a companhia de Edward e a paz do castelo, não podia ficar ali para sempre. Ao menos, não sem ser convidada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, pela review enviada! E a todas ás mais de 200 visitas por dia! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

Nossa história favorita entra na reta final. (=/ ) Massss, logo que essa acabar, já estou com uma fic, ainda mais legal, seguindo também esse enredo histórico. \6

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

— Com licença... Isabella sorriu ao ver a sra. Clearwater entrar na sala recém-pintada e elogiá-la.

— Eu também gostei. Mas, infelizmente, acho que ar ruinei meu vestido — constatou ao notar as manchas que cobriam o tecido azul.

— Pois foi muito bem feito — replicou a governanta, rabugenta.

Isabella fingiu não notar a reprimenda. A sra. Clearwater havia insistido para que o serviço mais pesado fosse deixa do para os empregados e ela não concordara, pedindo para que estes continuassem com a limpeza externa.

— Espero que seu patrão aprecie meu esforço tanto quanto a senhora.

A criada não respondeu de imediato, mas acariciou a hóspede no braço.

— Não dê tanta importância a ele, querida. Uma hora terá seu devido reconhecimento.

Isabella não sabia ao certo o que aquele comentário signi ficava. Então, em vez de responder, começou a recolher os pincéis e as tintas.

— Deixe que eu mesma cuide da limpeza — insistiu a criada. — O sr. Clearwater levou água quente para o seu banho. Vim até aqui para avisá-la. Por que não vai se cui dar um pouco e colocar uma camisola confortável? Levarei seu jantar no quarto. Olhe só essas olheiras... A senhorita precisa de descanso.

Isabella hesitou, mas logo se convenceu, murmurando um agradecimento antes de sair da sala. Vinha trabalhando em um ritmo frenético nos últimos dias, evitando pensar que logo teria de ir embora e enfrentar o conde de Black. Ainda não tivera tempo de pensar se havia alguma escapa tória caso o homem insistisse na proposta de casamento.

Infelizmente seu corpo frágil não estava acompanhando as tarefas pesadas. Contudo, não tinha sido essa a razão pela qual a sra. Clearwater insistira que ela fosse para o quar to. Ao que parecia, a criada temia pela reação do patrão quando visse a pintura da sala de jantar. O sol da tarde lan çava seus últimos raios pelas janelas da sala, anunciando o final do dia; por isso a pressa da governanta. Na certa, ela queria vê-la longe quando Edward acordasse e visse as mudanças.

Isabella suspirou. Planejara alterar a cor das paredes para fazer uma surpresa a ele, mas agora já não tinha certeza se Edward a aprovaria.

Ainda pensando no assunto, entrou no quarto e encon trou a tina com água quente bem diante da lareira. O apo sento estava inteiro iluminado por velas.

Sem demora, despiu-se e escorregou para dentro da ba nheira com um suspiro de prazer. Pena que logo teria de se despedir de tudo aquilo. Naquela tarde, enquanto terminava a pintura, havia decidido que não podia mais atrasar uma decisão definitiva.

Deixando de lado os pensamentos ruins, concentrou-se em tirar as marcas de tinta do corpo e lavar o cabelo. Depois saiu da banheira, vestiu-se e foi secar os longos fios perto da lareira.

Ainda estava ocupada em trançar o cabelo quando Edward entrou de supetão no quarto. Isabella levantou-se e o encarou, alarmada. Ele não entrava em seu quarto desde a noite em que a trouxera no colo da biblioteca.

Avançando em sua direção, Edward tomou-lhe o braço com força.

— Você precisa parar com isso! — vociferou por entre os dentes.

— Parar com o quê? — indagou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Com tudo. Não tem o direito de aparecer na minha vida e começar a limpar, pintar e desmontar tudo ao meu redor.

Ele estava mais ressentido do que bravo, concluiu Isabella, relaxando e compreendendo a razão de tamanha fúria.

— E por que não deveria? Por acaso não se acha merece dor? — questionou com voz doce.

A julgar pela expressão nos olhos cinzentos, foi como se ele houvesse acabado de levar um tapa.

— Eu não mereço nada. Sou um monstro. Uma besta — disse ele, ofegante.

Isabella o silenciou com a ponta do dedo.

— Você não é um monstro. Estou aqui há uma semana e não fui atacada.

— Eu quase a mordi.

— Mas não consumou sua vontade. Sei que também não se alimenta da sua gente.

— Você não está entendendo, eu...

— Ao contrário. Monstros não se dão o trabalho de procurar crianças perdidas.

Ele ficou a fitá-la por longos minutos antes de concluir:

— Precisa partir, bem como os novos criados que con tratou. Seguirei minha sina. Ter um castelo limpo e arruma do representa uma vida que jamais poderei ter.

— Oh, Edward... — Isabella suspirou e, movida pela dor contida nas palavras, ela o acariciou no rosto.

Os dois permaneceram na mesma posição, aproveitan do aquele último contato. Era evidente o esforço que ele fazia para ficar imóvel.

Mas o calor da mão delicada finalmente o venceu, e ele pousou um beijo em sua palma.

Antes que Isabella pudesse reagir, ele a puxou para os braços. Impossível negar o desejo que os dominava. Basta va estarem frente a frente para que seus corações começas sem a pulsar no mesmo compasso.

Isabella suspirou. Edward era um poço de contradições: enérgico e suave, lindo e assustador, excitante e perigo so. Mesmo assim, ela se abriu como uma flor para recebê-lo. Seus lábios o convidaram a saborear seu néctar, e ele sorveu cada gota oferecida, deslizando as mãos pela fina camisola, contornando cada curva do corpo feminino.

No entanto, sua voracidade já não se restringia mais a carícias. Edward precisava de muito mais, e aí residia seu maior medo. Fora esse o motivo que o levara a evitá-la na última semana.

Mas o acaso operara a favor de ambos, derrubando as defesas. Todo o controle que ele tão arduamente lutara por recuperar se esvaíra quando a encontrara novamente.

Murmurando de prazer, Edward alcançou os seios túrgidos, demorando-se na carícia. Quando ela também gemeu, aprofundou o beijo, pressionando ainda mais os corpos.

Mesmo tão próximos, ainda estavam longe demais. O desejo de se fundirem em um só, pele contra pele, exigia que tomassem uma providência. Assim, ele levantou a camisola e passou a acariciar as pernas bem torneadas. Mãos ávidas exploraram a pele macia das nádegas, aper tando, tateando, comprimindo-lhe os quadris contra sua masculinidade enrijecida. Em seguida, afastou-a para roçar os dedos nos pelos sedosos que circundavam a intimidade já pronta para recebê-lo.

Isabella sentia-se queimar por dentro, embora não soubes se o que estava por vir. Em meio a um arquejo, percebeu que Edward a invadia com dedos hábeis. Sua pernas fraque jaram quando seu ponto mais sensível foi tocado, e ambos foram abaixando até terminarem ajoelhados sobre o tapete de pele disposto em frente a lareira.

Seu beijo foi interrompido quando Edward passou a beijá-la no pescoço. Embora houvesse se alimentado, ele sentiu a fome aumentar e se tornar cada vez mais amea çadora, se não visse a veia sobressaindo na pele clara do pescoço de Isabella seria mais fácil controlar os ímpetos de sugar-lhe o sangue.

Assim, afundou o rosto no meio dos seios macios ainda cobertos pela camisola. Na última vez, havia cedido a um desejo desesperado, contentando-se em beijar apenas um mamilo; mas naquela noite haveria de ser diferente. Puxou o fio que prendia o decote, alargando-o o suficiente para que o tecido cedesse até a cintura de Isabella. Quando os seios se expuseram à luz flamejante da lareira, ele passou a pavimentá-los com a língua, brincando e mordiscando ambos os mamilos.

— Edward! — murmurou Isabella, sentindo os dedos lon gos voltar para o meio de suas coxas ainda mais ágeis, tocando suas entranhas em movimentos circulares.

Edward, por sua vez, excitou-se ainda mais ao imaginar a completude que seria penetrá-la.

No entanto, Isabella ainda não estava pronta. Era preci so paciência e tal pensamento o alegrou. Afinal, de certa forma isso significava que ainda mantinha o controle.

Isabella se viu em um mundo de desejos nunca experi mentados. As incríveis carícias daquelas mãos fortes a fa ziam perder a razão. Se possível fosse, que o mundo parasse naquele momento mágico, eternizando-o.

Deixando-se dominar pela luxúria, ela se afastou, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de puxar-lhe a camisa. Não satisfeita, tentou livrá-lo das calças, mas precisava que ele a ajudasse nessa tarefa.

Satisfazendo sua vontade, Edward parou de afagá-la para tirar a camisa por cima da cabeça. Em vez de continuar a se despir, ele se deixou admirar. Encantada pelos músculos bem delineados do tórax nu, e ansiosa por senti-los, Isabella seguiu com os dedos a trilha de gotículas de suor.

Edward aproveitou o momento de contemplação para tomar a barra da camisola nas mãos e puxá-la para cima, desnudando-a inteira. Chocada, ela se deu conta de que es tava com os joelhos separados, sentada sobre as pernas em uma posição totalmente vulnerável.

Uma onda de incerteza e vergonha a invadiu, sombreando o desejo. Bastou que fizesse menção de levantar-se, contudo, para que ele a segurasse, voltando a dominar-lhe os seios.

Aturdida, Isabella viu o prazer sobrepujar qualquer resis tência. Quando ele a penetrou com os dedos mais uma vez e a levou de volta ao paraíso, ela nem sequer protestou.

Desapontou-se quando ele deixou de lhe sugar os mamilos, e se retesou ao perceber a viagem extasiante que os lábios úmidos faziam por seu ventre até aportar no meio de suas coxas. Passado o breve espanto pela audácia do movi mento, Isabella se viu no epicentro de um terremoto de novas sensações enquanto ele sugava sua intimidade, fazendo-a gritar. Quando as mãos frias a galgaram até os seios, ela as tomou nas suas para direcionar o movimento, forçando-o a apertar-lhe os mamilos.

A sintonia das cadeias em diferentes extremos a fez ex plodir, levando-a as raias da loucura e de um prazer aluci nante. Espasmos a faziam contrair-se, ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava o nome dele em repetidos sussurros.

Edward murmurou palavras doces ao segurá-la durante o clímax que ele acabara de proporcionar. Quando a sen tiu mais calma, ajudou-a a se levantar e a ergueu no colo. Isabella o enlaçou pelo pescoço, ocupando-se em beijá-lo no pescoço na tentativa de agradecê-lo pelo prazer propor cionado.

A sensação que a dominava era de alguém que havia ingerido um poderoso elixir e agora experimentava um estado de torpor. Ainda bem que ele a estava carregando, pois talvez não tivesse forças para ficar de pé.

Antes de chegarem à cama, Edward a chamou baixinho. Quando Isabella levantou a cabeça, suas bocas se atraca ram em mais um beijo. Ela imaginara que havia esgotado suas forças, mas regozijou-se ao sentir a paixão voltar a dominá-la com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama com os lábios ain da colados aos dela, e a ajeitou em seu colo. Ficaram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, trocando um silêncio repleto de desejos.

As mãos de Isabella deslizaram sobre o peito largo até roçarem o cós das calças, e Edward reagiu imediatamen te, gemendo enquanto a beijava. Tomando aquilo como incentivo, Isabella muniu-se de coragem para ousar mais e deslizou a mão para dentro do tecido, tocando-o em sua masculinidade enrijecida. Dessa vez, a reação de Edward foi mais drástica, pois ele afastou-lhe a mão.

— Eu também quero senti-lo — ela protestou quan do as bocas se separaram e ele seguiu traçando seu rosto delicado com a ponta da língua.

— Mais tarde... Mal consigo me conter.

Ela não fazia a menor idéia do que significava aque la alusão a controle, mas também não estava disposta a questioná-lo. Preocupou-se em continuar a acariciá-lo em partes conhecidas. Cravou as unhas nas costas largas ao percebê-lo brincar com sua intimidade, recomeçando o jogo libidinoso.

Estava prestes a atingir o ápice do prazer mais uma vez, quando ele resolveu deitá-la na cama. Antes de cobri-la com seu peso, porém, tirou toda a roupa.

Ofegante diante da beleza máscula, Isabella abriu os braços para recebê-lo de volta e o segurou pelos cabelos, beijando-o sem parar. Instintivamente preparou-se para quando ele voltasse a tocá-la como vinha fazendo.

Foi com surpresa, portanto, que o sentiu preencher seu corpo com o dele. Sentiu uma pontada de dor com a intru são inesperada e gritou.

Edward se deteve por um instante, até vê-la se amoldar e mexer os quadris, acostumando-se à posição.

Isabella estranhou que não tivesse sofrido mais, pois se lembrava dos ensinamentos de sua babá quanto à primeira vez de uma mulher. Ela havia procurado a velha senhora para se preparar para o casamento com o conde de Black.

A tensão que sentia não podia ser chamada de dor, avaliou, e sim de prazer pela unicidade dos corpos.

Os movimentos cadenciados de Edward se intensificaram e sua expressão denotava algo parecido com sofrimento. Confusa, Isabella chegou a pensar que não havia entendido a explicação da governanta. Talvez não fosse a mulher a sofrer em sua primeira vez...

Procurou entrar em sincronia com a cadência mais rá pida dirigida por ele, embora ainda imaginando se o feria de alguma forma. Edward notou seu semblante de preocu pação e parou de se mexer.

— Você está bem? — indagou com voz rouca.

Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu que sim com um sinal de cabeça. Ele voltou a se mover, então, levando-a consi go em seu ritmo frenético. Cedendo a um impulso natural, Isabella o abraçou com as pernas, favorecendo assim o encai xe perfeito. E em meio aquele plural de prazeres, Edward investiu contra ela com mais ímpeto, reconhecendo seu sonho. Sabia que Isabella o receberia daquela forma: com o corpo tão quente que, a despeito de sua natureza, o aquece ria até mesmo numa noite fria e chuvosa. Somente aquela cumplicidade e completude seriam capazes de fazer reviver seu coração adormecido.

Ela repetia seu nome, e sua voz era uma melodia em seus ouvidos. Edward foi se deixando tomar por um crescendo de excitação que tangia o limite do insuportável. Abaixando a cabeça, ele a capturou em mais um beijo enlouquecedor.

O perfume de Isabella o embriagou no momento em que passava de sua boca para o pescoço macio. Ao inalar sua doce fragrância, e já tomado pelo desvario animal, ele cravou os dentes na veia latejante do pescoço alvo.

Ela arregalou os olhos em reação à mordida. Primeiro veio à dor aguda, depois uma excitação ímpar que se espa lhou por seu corpo inteiro.

Foi então que explodiu de prazer novamente.

Mas, dessa vez, a intensidade do orgasmo foi tamanha que a fez perder os sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

* A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Oh, meninas, eu me divirto tanto lendo suas reviews.

Obrigada pelo carinho de todas que estão seguindo e comentando. Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl, **_que está sempre aqui, comentando! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

O capítulo de hoje ficou comprido! Espero que gostem.

Beijinhos,

SrtaSwanCullen


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XII

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Isabella vislumbrou o céu multicolorido anunciando o final da noite. Ficou observan do o nascer do dia até ouvir uma tossidela. Virando a cabeça para o lado, viu Edward vestido, observando-a de uma pol trona ao lado da cama. Estava sentado à sombra, ostentando um semblante sinistro.

De repente, tudo o que havia acontecido poucas horas antes voltou à sua mente, fazendo-a estremecer. Será que ele a tinha amaldiçoado?

— Eu agora sou...?

— Não — afirmou Edward com veemência, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. — Eu parei logo que percebi o que estava fazendo. Sinto muito, Isabella. Eu não queria.

— Não faz mal — ela o acalmou. De fato, não se im portava de ter sido mordida. A bem da verdade, lamentava que ele tivesse parado antes de...

— Não ouse pensar assim! — ele exclamou.

Isabella piscou, assustada por ele ter lido seus pensamen tos. De alguma forma, os dois estavam conectados, mesmo estando com os corpos distantes.

Se assim fosse, então Edward devia saber o quanto ela o amava. Não havia mais necessidade de esconder aquele amor. Podia expressar o desejo de permanecer no castelo.

Ele tomou as mãos dela e as apertou com força.

— Nunca mais pense nisso. Não haveria de querer ser como eu.

— Talvez não, mas quero ficar a seu lado. E se para isso for preciso que...

— Não! — ele gritou outra vez, cobrindo-lhe a boca como se ela estivesse a proferir uma blasfêmia. — Não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Eu o amo, Edward.

— Você não pode me amar — ele retrucou nervoso, levantando-se da cadeira para andar de um lado para o outro.

— Posso e é isso o que sinto.

— Isabella... — Ele se abaixou para pegar as mãos dela de novo. — Não tenho nada a oferecer.

— Tem você, o que para mim é mais do que o suficiente.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo — Edward repetiu e virou-se de costas.

Depois de retomar os passos nervosos, ele parou. Não havia como negar que estava tentado a aceitar a oferta. Partilhava o desejo de fazê-la sua companheira para toda a eternidade, pois queria alguém que o acompanhasse nas caçadas noturnas e se aconchegasse a ele na volta, diante da lareira. Sim, a tentação era gigantesca. Durante os séculos que haviam se passado, nunca antes tivera tamanha vontade de viver tão plenamente.

Aos poucos, Isabella tinha se instalado em seu coração. Não havia explicação lógica para o sentimento, uma vez que, havia muito, ele julgara morto seu coração. Ela não apenas limpara sua casa, mas também havia polido seus dias sem esperança. Isabella significava o sol em que ele tão desesperadamente queria se deixar aquecer.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que a queria próxima, desejava mandá-la para longe. Já havia tomado sua inocên cia, mas não se permitiria roubar-lhe a vida. Não poderia condená-la à morte eterna e enviar sua alma ao inferno.

Isabella o observava tensa. Sabia que ele estava conside rando suas palavras e tomando uma decisão e sua felicidade dependia do que ele dissesse.

Quando Edward se virou para encará-la, decifrou-lhe o semblante e sentiu que suas esperanças começavam a morrer. O olhar significativo dispensava as palavras. Ele a estudava como se quisesse decorar seus traços, tatuando-os em sua retina.

Ao dar seu veredicto, sua voz soou educada, porém vazia de qualquer emoção.

— O dia já vai raiar... Preciso deixá-la. Quando levan tar esta noite, vou providenciar uma carruagem e escolta para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Se não houver empecilhos, você partirá amanhã, pela manhã.

Não aguardou por uma resposta. Saiu do quarto sem ao menos beijá-la no rosto.

Isabella ficou com o olhar preso na porta fechada, sen tindo o coração dolorido. Suas esperanças de felicidade tinham terminado.

Isabella não conseguiu dormir. Em um primeiro momento, pensou em chorar até esgotarem as lágrimas, mas seria uma perda de tempo. E tempo era uma coisa que passara a ser valiosa demais para ser desperdiçada. Quando o sol baixas se naquela tarde, Edward tomaria as providências para que ela saísse do castelo e de sua vida. Portanto, era preciso pensar em uma maneira de convencê-lo a deixá-la ficar e permitir ser amado.

Enquanto buscava uma solução, saiu da cama e se vestiu. Sua mente fervilhava com várias idéias, que por uma razão ou outra eram descartadas logo em seguida.

Ao chegar à cozinha, a sra. Clearwater a questionou qual seria a sala seguinte a ser pintada, e se não seria preciso a ajuda dos novos criados. A pergunta simples foi à chave de uma idéia que poderia resolver o problema.

Até aquele momento ela nem sequer havia pensado em tintas ou limpeza. Existiam coisas muito mais importan tes a serem consideradas. Mas ao ser levantada a dúvida, ela considerou que poderia dispor de alguns criados para terminar o trabalho. Encontrou uma tinta azul, da cor do céu, que deveria repor o tom apagado do salão principal e amarelo como os raios de sol para outro canto...

— Querida, há alguma coisa errada? — indagou a governanta, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade.

Isabella piscou seguidas vezes antes de responder.

— Não, está tudo ótimo. Na verdade, a senhora me deu uma excelente sugestão.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Isabella abriu um sorriso radiante antes de acrescentar: — E se der certo, a senhora será a responsável por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

— Ora, veja... — comentou a criada.

— Preciso de sua ajuda. Aliás, ajuda de todos — anunciou ela, terminando o café da manhã e se levantando animada.

A felicidade tomou-a por completo. Como se estivesse falando sozinha passou a listar tudo o que pretendia cada vez mais ansiosa por colocar em prática o que tinha em mente.

— Oh, sra. Clearwater. Acho que vai dar certo! — excla mou, abraçando a governanta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores! A **capa** dessa **fic** já se **está** no meu **perfil**!

Avisando que o próximo capítulo já é o final! =(

Mas, deixo claro que em breve haverá uma nova história, tão legal quanto esta!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl**_, pela review enviada! Lembrando que usuários que possuam conta, as reviews serão respondidas pelo login.

**Reviews!**

Beijinhos!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Edward acordou no mais completo silêncio. Já estava tão acostumado à atividade e à presença de estranhos na casa que o silêncio lhe parecera suspeito. Lembrou-se então do que havia acontecido na noite anterior e antecipou o moti vo. Na certa, àquela altura Isabella já tinha participado sua partida para a sra. Clearwater e os novos criados já tinham sido dispensados. No entanto, pensar que Isabella iria embora o deprimiu. Em pouco tempo voltaria à enfadonha rotina de noites sem fim de trevas e melancolia.

Impaciente pelos pensamentos mórbidos, ele deixou o leito conformando-se com a escolha feita. Isabella havia se oferecido para passar a eternidade a seu lado. Fora respon sável pela recusa, por não querer partilhar com ninguém seu triste destino.

Pensando nela, percebeu que sua presença não estava tão evidente naquela noite. Apesar de ainda poder sentir sua energia, não era tão vibrante e evidente quanto costumava ser. Ao contrário, o ar parecia tenso, como se houvesse uma espera... Mas, espera para quê?, perguntou-se ao descer a escada.

As tochas que iluminavam o caminho estavam apagadas. Não havia sinal do casal Clearwater na cozinha. Ele parou, fechou os olhos e os procurou com a força de sua mente. Só então teve a certeza de que eles não estavam por perto e começou a se preocupar.

A sra. Clearwater havia se afeiçoado muito a Isabella. Imaginou se a governanta não estaria furiosa por ele ter tomado as dores da moça e por isso teria deixado o em prego. Se bem que ela não devia saber de toda a verdade, além dos planos da hóspede de sair do castelo. Bem, depois de perder um grande amor, não faria diferença alguma se ficasse sozinho.

Saindo da cozinha, continuou a busca pelos corredores escuros. Passou a caminhar mais devagar quando perce beu luzes de vela vindas do salão de festas. Presumiu que Isabella o estaria aguardando ali. Hesitou antes de seguir caminho, pois não estava certo se resistiria à vontade de tomá-la nos braços se a encontrasse sozinha. Aliás, sabia não ter forças nem sequer para encará-la.

Assim, seguiu lentamente até a porta do salão, esticando o pescoço para dar uma espiadela.

O ambiente estava inteiro iluminado por velas espalha das pelos quatro cantos do ambiente. Todos os candelabros do castelo estavam ali dispostos. No chão, velas menores estavam presas pela própria cera, remetendo-o a um campo de flores reluzentes.

Ela se encontrava parada no meio do salão como uma rosa solitária em um deslumbrante vestido branco.

Edward jamais havia visto espetáculo tão belo. Saindo da posição de espreita, seguiu pelo caminho deixado por entre as velas. Sem dizer nada, abraçaram-se e, em meio ao campo de minúsculas chamas, beijaram-se com uma paixão secular. Ainda em silêncio, ele livrou-a das roupas, como se a estivesse despetalando com todo o cuidado. Em seguida fez o mesmo com suas vestes.

A pele de Isabella reluzia com a luz bruxuleante. Quando os corpos se uniram sobre a cama de roupas jogadas, as sombras nas paredes formaram uma tela viva de beleza úni ca. As pequenas gotas de suor que se formaram sobre os corpos assemelhavam-se a um manto de pequenos diaman tes sob os difusos fachos de luz.

O coração de Edward experimentou todas as emoções e sentimentos possíveis e impossíveis. A glória e a dor fa ziam-no contrair os músculos. Aquele momento etéreo seria a recordação que manteria para sempre, fazendo-o sofrer de agonia e exultação, caso a perdesse.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Isabella depois de juntos terem galgado ao ápice da relação de amor.

Edward fechou os olhos para memorizar a entonação e todo o sentimento contido naquelas palavras. Assim pode ria repeti-las para o restante de sua existência. Foi então que decidiu que a partir dali viveria apenas para manter viva a memória daquela noite.

Quando exauridos e felizes, deixaram-se cair lado a lado, ele a puxou para que repousasse a cabeça em seu pei to, silenciando sua tentativa de falar com um beijo. Tudo o que queria era permanecer abraçado e fingir que pode ria ficar na mesma posição para sempre. Se possível fosse, congelaria os minutos, adiando ao máximo o momento de levantar-se para tomar as providências necessárias.

Um golpe de ar a fez tremer. Edward abriu os olhos e viu que todas as portas do salão estavam abertas para o terraço. A razão talvez fosse o cheiro forte da tinta fresca. Só então ele percebeu que a cor das paredes havia sido mudada para um azul mais vibrante, a cor do céu em um dia ensolarado. Ao menos era assim que recordava da última vez em que saíra ao ar livre durante o dia. Estava prestes a ajudá-la a se vestir, quando ela o impediu, pressionando a mão sobre seu tórax.

— Só mais um pouco, por favor.

Embora hesitante, ele a abraçou de novo, compactuan do em alongar um pouco mais os momentos prazerosos. Enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas, martirizava-se pela dor de perdê-la para sempre. De repente, notou que o teto da sala também havia sido pintado.

Isabella segurou a respiração, pois aguardava ansiosa mente que a nova pintura fosse notada. Ali estava seu ver dadeiro presente _e _a mensagem definitiva.

— É o sol! — exclamou com a voz embargada, não escondendo a emoção diante da pequena obra de arte.

— Isto mesmo — confirmou ela segurando as lágrimas. — O sol. A luz do dia. Dessa forma você poderá sentir um pouco desse espetáculo da natureza toda noite quando acordar.

Soltando-a, Edward se levantou e olhando para cima, virou o corpo. Com braço esticado tentou tocar as nuvens, ali também reproduzidas, embriagando-se com a beleza das cores. Era sua primeira visão do sol depois de dois séculos de escuridão.

— Parece tão real...

— Obrigada — disse ela, postando-se ao lado dele. — Assim posso ter o sol e você, meu amor. É o que me basta.

— Mas não é real — considerou ele, balançando a cabeça com tristeza.

— Tem razão. — Isabella endireitou o corpo preparando-se para argumentar por sua felicidade. Enquanto trabalha va, naquela tarde, pensou cuidadosamente em cada palavra que diria assim que fosse contrariada. — Mas será tão ilu sório quanto minha vida caso você me mande de volta para casa. Sem você ao meu lado passarei a fingir para o restan te dos meus dias. Serei apenas um retrato pálido de uma mulher que poderia ter sido feliz. Não haverá mais pai xão, marido, família, e amor pela simples razão de que não poderei nem considerar a existência de outro homem que não seja você, Edward. Eu te amo. Não permita que eu vá, amaldiçoando-me a uma vida incompleta.

— Ah, Isabella. — A voz dele estava cheia de arrepen dimento, embora firme. — Com o tempo você vai me esquecer. Aprenderá a amar outro homem e...

Isabella o interrompeu com brusquidão.

— Acha que sou inconstante assim? Acredita que meu coração seja tão fraco? Deixe-me corrigi-lo. _N__ã__o amarei ningu__é__m mais. _Passarei o restante da minha existência me lembrando dos momentos lindos que tivemos juntos. Envelhecerei solitária e triste. Morrerei de saudades de um homem que se esconde em seu castelo evitando o amor de uma mulher disposta a viver no mesmo mundo escuro que ele, mantendo-o cativo em seu coração. Basta que dê a ela a chance de provar do que é capaz.

— Não sou um homem comum — argumentou em deses pero. — Victoria levou minha alma e me condenou a...

— Talvez não — interrompeu ela. — Acha mesmo que se tivesse permanecido naquela cama e morrido queimado pelo sol, seria merecedor do Céu?

—Tive a ilusão de que seria o caminho mais curto para chegar até lá.

Isabella abriu um sorriso.

— Isto aconteceria se fosse possível tomar o destino com as próprias mãos.

— Não está claro que não tive coragem? Fui condenado pela minha covardia.

— Covarde por optar pela vida? — indagou ela, balan çando a cabeça. — Está errado, Edward. Segundo a Igreja, é pecado cometer suicídio.

— Assassinato também é pecado.

— Que eu saiba ninguém morreu para que você conti nuasse vivo — afirmou Isabella, para em seguida contrair o cenho e indagar: — Ou estou errada?

— Não.

— Então você não é o monstro que proclama ser. Acre dito que o que nos leva ao paraíso ou ao inferno são as decisões que tomamos em vida, e não aquelas que nos foram impostas. Não é a mulher que foi tomada à força que carrega o pecado na alma, e sim o criminoso. Victoria roubou sua vida e o transformou em um vampiro. Mas a escolha de não matar os outros para sobreviver, nem usar a força para machucar foi sua. Não se esqueça que você se preocupou e perdeu seu tempo salvando muitas vidas, sem receber nada em troca. Jamais será condenado por isto.

Edward baixou a cabeça em silêncio, considerando tudo o que tinha ouvido. Depois de longos minutos, finalmente abriu um sorriso.

— Bem, considerando os fatos sob essa perspectiva... — Ele a encarou para depois lhe tomar a mão. — Isabella...

— Sim — respondeu ela, e antecipando-se a pergun ta que ficou no ar, continuou: — Ainda quero ficar ao seu lado. Estou disposta a desistir da vida que conheço para partilhar a eternidade com você.

— Não será fácil...

— Nada é obtido sem sacrifícios.

— Você sentirá saudade do sol. Terá de testemunhar a partida de seus entes queridos.

— Contanto que eu não esteja presente no seu sepultamento, meu amor, posso suportar qualquer outra perda.

— Ah, minha doce amada... — Edward a abraçou com força, como se não quisesse nunca mais soltá-la. — Você me presenteou com a felicidade nesses poucos dias. Amor, risos, luz, esperança. E não tenho nada a oferecer em troca.

— Não fale assim. Lembre-se de que salvou-me a vida, impedindo que eu me casasse com o conde de Black. Ganhei sua companhia, um lar, amor e a vida eterna. Tem razão, se isso não tiver mesmo valor algum. Acho que exi girei um dote — brincou ela.

De repente ele gargalhou, surpreendendo a ambos. Era a primeira vez que extravasava a alegria depois de dois longos séculos de existência. Naquele instante, Isabella pro meteu a si mesma que não mais permitiria que tristeza o impedisse de sorrir, puxando-o para um beijo e selando assim o compromisso. O beijo apaixonado, logo se transformou em carícias mais intensas.

— É melhor irmos para o seu quarto — constatou ele, afastando-se

— Nada disso, estamos sozinhos. Edward relanceou o olhar para as velas, para a lareira e por fim para o sol, pintado no teto.

— Tem razão. Vamos fazer amor aqui sob a luz do nosso sol.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Oiii meninas! A **capa** dessa **fic** **está** no meu **perfil**!

Que pena que acabou né? Eu amei fazer a adaptação dessa fic. =(

Mas, como havia avisado, em breve volto com uma fic nova super legal também! Aguardem!

Agradeço a _**EscorpionGirl, **_e a todos aqueles que leram, mandaram reviews, add a favoritos, alertas, enfim, muito obrigada a todos vocês.

**Pra não perder o costume, Reviews?**

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

_SrtaSwanCullen_


End file.
